Final Fantasy Story Demo
by AztecMoogle
Summary: This is the Final Fantasy I story, but in bigger detail... i am writting it because i love Final Fantasy so i'm making this story... i'll keep you updated, and review the chapters you read ya? I'm done up chapter 16... last update was on April 16th
1. Prophecy

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

The world is veiled in darkness.

The wind stops,

The sea is wild,

And the earth begins to rot.

The people wait,

There only hope, a prophecy...

"When the world is in darkness

Four Warriors will come..."

After a long journey, four

Young warriors arrive,

Each: holding an ORB.


	2. Prologue

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

Prologue

The room is what a castle should be, stone walls, lightly illuminated, frightening when it comes down to it… the back wall was the only wall that was actually decorated, although the only thing it actually had was some purple curtains with a symbol of a lion. That was the wall that I was sent flying towards.

I flew a good twenty feet… great like I wasn't already 2000 years before my time even existed. I hit the ground on my side and quickly rolled to my back. I stood up and stared at the monster that called it self, Chaos. It stood there across the room, proud of himself for killing Iris! The son of a bitch. He was a good thirty feet tall, had a pair of oversized wings on his back, a set of horns on his head, hooves on his legs and sharp claws on the end of his fingers, a complete demon if I ever saw one, and to think… he was such a great man once, the guy who always gets the girl at the end.

I looked down towards his right leg and saw Squall slashing violently at Chaos' leg with his sword, and a figure moving around, it was Kian and he was struggling to back flip in order to evade all the tri-elemental attacks Chaos was throwing at him (fire, ice and lightning)… Luna was passed out on the ground to my right one of her hands was over her waist and the other thrown to the side carelessly, she used up all of her power trying to summon "Ultima" to stop the fucker from killing Iris, it only slowed him down, but he did it anyways, what a monster! We were crazy to think we stood a change, but Luna would be ok, she just needed rest. The only other member of our group was Kitty, and she was trying to revive Iris, with a never-ending trail of tears in her face… I've never heard of anyone reviving anyone without any medicine or having been dead this long, but if anyone could do it, it was Kitty. I ran to my left, where my bow and quiver was, and I picked it up, I took an arrow and pointed it at Chaos's head, my last arrow, Maybe the old witch was right… maybe she wasn't, but it was worth a try. A picture of my sister came into my mind, "I'll be damned if I'm going to break my promise to my little sister" I whispered (plus she might kick me again)…. I took aim at Chaos's right eye, this was my last shot, I focused all my energy on the arrow, Iris was getting slow, and Squall wouldn't hold up much longer, the arrow started to glow red at the tip, air pressurized around it as it began to gather flames. I let go of my arrow and prayed. The arrow let a trail of flames as it headed, in slow motion, towards Chaos's right eye.

But that's getting too far up ahead, though… lets start over no?


	3. Come Eat!

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

Come Eat!

The year was 1735. I lived in a town called Corneria; it's a quiet little town, annoying when it comes down to it, the town was built in the middle of a forest, so we were surrounded by trees, how exiting. There never really is anything to do here, except for work… the nearest town; Pravoka is about half a day away. Nobody really goes there these days though, there have been rumors that it is overrun with pirates and thieves, I've never been there myself, this is all I hear.

I wasn't asleep, I never slept this long, I just had my eyes closed, I didn't really want to get up, the bed is where I'll stay today, at least till my mom got home from the center. I was tired, me and Squall worked all day yesterday, planting old man Tomensons field, god dam fucker only paid us 634 gill each… hope he dies soon.

Tap… tap… TAP, something was hitting my bedroom window. I lived in a two-story house, it was made of wood and straw, my parents build it with great ease, considering their abilities. I lived with my mom, Josef (my step dad), and my sister, Karen, next door to my room.

I curled up in my bed, pulling my blanket over my head, while mumbling. Tap… tap. I opened my eyes and looked at the pig stein I called my room. There was clothes and trash thrown all over… Tap… tap. The sound was coming from my window, I looked at it, the sun shone through it… there was no way I was getting back to sleep now

"The hell?" I asked to no one in particular, I got out of my bed and started for the window and tangled my feet on the shirt that I wore yesterday "God dam it" I said jumping a little to get my foot untangled from the shirt, I went up to the window, I opened it, I think that, this was the first time fresh air got in my room in like two days, I stuck my head out to look down, but something hit my forehead, "ow", I put my hand on my forehead and I pulled my head back in. I put my head back out and looked down my vision came back into focus, I saw Squall underneath with a hand full of small rocks, laughing under his breath.

"Get up Mr. Sleeptillnoon" he said

Squall wore a red tonic, and come red pants, he had a sword hung on his back, he never took a shit without it.

Great what did he want? I rubbed my eyes with my fingers then touched the part where the rock hit me, I looked at my fingers to see if I was bleeding, I wasn't. I looked at Squall, "Squall, you god dam, son of a bitch… what do you want?"

"Hey, hey, hey" he started smiling slickly…. I hated him for that "watch the language, mister, there are ladies present" he replied slickly, he reached for a part of my house and pulled out a figure dressed in a white cloak. The figure was completely covered by the cloak. He turned the figure around and it looked up at me, it was a girl… and a cute one too. I could only see her face and some of her hair; she had long blond hair, straight, pretty well kept. She lifted a hand to give me a small wave, I simply nodded and gave a small smile then looked back at Squall, the girl flinched and pretended to stroke her hair. I didn't mean any disrespect I just wanted to get back to sleep… I needed sleep.

"So what you want, Squall?" I said annoyed rubbing my eyes

"We got a job, quit jacking off and come down here," he said laughing; the girl kind of flinched when he said that. I stared at her for a while.

I didn't go to school, not anymore, not for what? 3 years now? Yeah, this would have been my last year too. There wasn't any time, all the other kids did, and I mostly helped around the house getting any temporary job I could. My sister did though, I was proud of her for that at least one of us would make something of themselves, plus my sister knew that I would kill her before I let her drop out of school. I try to bring any source of income, while my stepfather returned from his trips with money.

I gave up on that idea, she didn't look up, "alright, I'll be right there… and don't be hitting any more windows, my mom'll kick your ass". I went back in and looked for some clean clothes from my closet… I only found a shirt so I put on some pants I had on like two or three days ago, I went back into the closet and picked up my bow and quiver and started to walk out the door, but looked back into my closet… I went back and looked in a box that was on the vary top, I pulled it down and opened it, there was a knife about a foot long with a small blue orb at the end, it was my dad's hunting knife, my real dad's, he gave it to me before he went to the war about 15 or 16 years back, that was the last time I saw him, I attached the knife to the waist of my pants and put my shirt over it.

I went down the stairs into my kitchen, it was a decent sized kitchen, it had a table big enough for 6 people although we usually only used four seats, five when Squall came over, I saw a person standing in front of the stove, a woman, she was about 5' 6" and whore a blue dress with a white blouse, she was my mom, she was cooking some breakfast. I didn't even hear her come in…

She turned around as I came down the stairs.

"Hello, honey." She said, she had a nice voice, the kind that could cure any sickness

"Hey mom, got to go, can't talk not," I said, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Oh… what's so important that you are going to miss breakfast over?" she said putting the oversize spoon down and putting her hand on her hip.

"Umm… Squall got us a job, I think, and I got to go…" I said, again… knowing that it won't work.

"Well, come here and have some breakfast, before you go" she ordered turning her back, continuing what she was going.

I rolled my eyes "but Squall is outside…" it was a long shot…

"Then tell him to come eat too, your sister might want to see him" she replied.

It was a losing battle… it always was. Or maybe I was just destined to lose to woman…. Who knows…

"Ok" I gave up and walked out the door. Squall was leaning against the wall of my house and the hooded girl was just standing in the same place where I last saw her, she was shorter then I imagined, she was about 5'3", a slender mousy little thing, Squall, he was taller but not by a lot, he was about 5'7", he had long red curly hair muscular body and as dumb as a pile of dirt, I was taller then him I was 5'9" black hair I didn't consider myself smart… just smarter then him.

"Took you long enough… lets go" Squall said getting off the wall and walking towards me.

"Yeah… my mom wants for you guys to have breakfast first" I said

I could see that the girl flinched and started to get worried

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!!!!" Squall said pushing me out of the way to get in I pushed him back. "Hey quit trying to rape me, butt munch". He never cuzed in front of my mom, the one time he did, she hit him in the head with a pan.

I looked at the girl, she was looking down, hoping she would just disappear I guess, and she probably could…

I walked up to her; "Hello" I started "I'm Jack"

She flinched and looked at me, she had a nice pair of light blue eyes, long blond hair. She was pretty; I looked into her eyes and wondered where was she for the last 17 years of my life…

She started to blush and looked away, "I'm…I'm Kitty…" she said looking down and playing with her shoe on the ground, she had a fairly girly voice.

I smiled, 'shy little thing' I told to myself.

"Haven't seen you around here, where are you from?" I asked hoping she would look at me again

"Umm… I live with my mother and my sister in a cave up north…" she said still playing with her shoe and looking down

'No father, eh? A sister? That's better for me,' I thought and smiled inside

"Up north? You mean past the bridge?"

She simply nodded

"Jack!" came a female voice from the door "mom says to… oh…"

A girl stood at the door, she wore a red tonic and a red skirt that ended right above her knees, her finger curled into her, long brown, hair as she played with it, she was about a year younger then me, although people called us twins because she always liked to dress like me, she was the same height as Squall, she was my sister, Karen.

Karen looked at us for a while then walked up to us and finally looked at Kitty.

"Who's this?" she asked coming up to us and putting her hands on her hips, and bending over a little, showing off part of her cleavage, 'wait why was I looking at that…'

Kitty looked up at her and quickly looked back down.

Karen raised her right eyebrow and looked at me, I shrugged.

"I'm…. I'm Kitty" Kitty dared herself to say

Karen smiled, and looked at me, "Kitty cat huh? I like that, ha-ha. Better then the last one Jacky" she said elbowing me.

I simple smiled, and then asked, "what do you want Karen?"

"Touchy, touchy," she said cocking her right hip "fine, mom wants you to come eat…" she then looked at Kitty, and went for the door "and bring your girlfriend I'm sure mom'll like her." She said going back in chuckling

"Shut up, Karin!" I said, purposely not looking at Kitty

"Mom" started Karen as she made her way into the kitchen "Jack and his girlfriend wont come in to eat" Karen made making sure we heard.

I heard Squall laugh from inside "HA, HA don't he wish!" followed by a high 5 between Squall and Karen. I could see Karen walk behind Squall, keeping her hand on his back, as she moved her hips trying to Squalls attention, he didn't notice, she gave up and sat down next to him.

I saw my mom come out and look at me then at Kitty, "Come eat, you two" she said waving her and towards the house.

"I'm… not really hungry," said Kitty

My mom looked at her then at me "Well come in anyways, you could use some food in you, dear, Jack I wont tell you again" she went in, not letting Kitty respond

"But……….." started Kitty then stopped trying to figure out what just happened.

I smiled "Don't worry" I started "I never win ether" I said. I took hold of her and pulled her so she could come in, she put her other hand on her hood so it wouldn't fall off.

We entered the house.


	4. The Job

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

The Job

I sat down on one end of the table and Karen sat on the only empty chair opposite of me but next to Squall, the only other chairs where the two opposition Karen and Squall and one at the end, and my mom already called that one, so Kitty would have to sit next to me, I silently thanked her. Kitty sat down next to me, slowly tucking her cloak under her. Squall was eating some eggs and bacon as fast as he could so he could get some more. Karen stared at Squall, half disgusted and half in awe (she secretly had a crush on him If you can't already tell… I read her diary, if it wasn't blank enough to see), Squall was too stupid to realize. Kitty just looked down to the table. My mom handed a plate of food to Karen then one to Kitty, she took it slowly and placed it down, then she handed me one, my mom looked at me worried and nodded towards Kitty, again I shrugged. I took the plate and placed it down, I got two sets of forks, I handed one to Kitty, but she took a few seconds then took hold of it. My mom sat down on the only remaining chair, Josef wasn't home so he wouldn't need it (Josef was my step dad, my mom and Josef had been married for about 5 years now… Karen had easily accepted him as her new dad… I still haven't… I missed my dad… my real dad, he was sent off to war when I was 5, and we got a report that he had died a month after the war ended, along with half of Corneria. My mom doesn't like to talk about it too much… so I can't recall whom the war was against). Squall already occupied the chair anyways.

"Squall, honey, slow down, your going to chock on your food" said my mom

"Don't we wish, then I wouldn't be hit by rocks when I get up" I said starting to cut a piece of the bacon.

"Jack!" said my mom, and Karen shot me an "I'm going to kill you, if you say something like that again" look

"'Ey s'ut up 'ack" he snapped back with his mouth full, pointing a fork full of egg and part of bacon, as other looser pieces flew around the table some of it landing on Kitty's plate, my mom took it out.

Karen giggled, I looked at Squall, he didn't even notice her, how sad.

"Idiot" I whispered

"So" started my mom, looking at Squall pig out. "What is this job you are talking about?"

Squall looked at her "muafwafwa…." He muttered, stopped and swallowed the food then continued, "We are going to save the princess, Sarah"

My mom stared at him for a while then looked at me.

"So you know where she is? You know where Garland took her?" she asked

Squall was about to put another fork full of food in his mouth but stopped himself "Yeah… she's up north, being held captive by Garland, in the old castle, a couple of thieves saw it when they sneaked into the old castle trying to see what's good to steal, ha got chased out almost killed too, freaking losers…" he finally put the fork into his mouth.

My mom stared at him for a while "but why are they sending you? Can't they get the guards to do it or something?"

"Because there isn't too many guards that want to stick their necks out for her" he replied "plus the king doesn't want to tell a lot of people so there wont be too much concerted, I guess."

Karen scuffed "She is kind of a bitch" said Karen agreeing to what Squall said.

"Karen!" snapped my mom "watch you mouth!"

Without missing a beat "but she is a bitch or she would have more people looking for her."

'She had a point' I thought. I looked at Karen, she didn't take her eyes off Squall, 'god what did she see in that idiot?' I thought

"But wasn't Garland, like on of the kings most trusted warriors?" asked my mom, I asked myself the same thing

"He was, but he wanted to be the ruler of Corneria when the king died, but the king had already hand it over to Sarah and some guy. So Garland got mad, and kidnapped the princess and took refuge in the ruins of the old castle" replied Squall finishing his food.

"Well I'm not sure if I want you guys going there…" said my mom

She thought of Squall as a third child, he lives with his brother, or occasionally with us, because his mother and father died when he was two, so my mom liked having him here, Karen did too.

"It'll be fine" said Karen "there's nothing that Squall can't take care of" she started playing with his hair, curling it around her finger, as if it wasn't already curly enough.

"Yeah, your red haired prince, in a black horse" I whispered taking a sip of the glass of water my mom gave me

Karen stopped and slowly looked at me, "what?" she asked looking at me with her head tilted to her left.

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything." I said

"Yes you did, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yelled getting up from her seat and slamming her hands on the table.

I got annoyed I got up and repeated myself "I said 'yeah…"I tilted my head to one side "your red haired prince in a black horse'!"

She stared at me, and knew exactly where I got that from she started turning red, "you piece of SHIT!" she said and jumped from her side of the table and landed on me, knocking me down and off of my chair and into the floor. She lay on top of me. I held her hands as she tried to hit me, but couldn't. She was getting frustrated and started yelling to me "what the fuck are you doing reading my diary, Jack!? You fucking asshole!"

I held her hands as she struggled around trying to get loose.

"I don't know, it was boring as hell, put me to sleep, I guess that there wasn't anything good to do! Can't you get a life?"

Suddenly she started to be lifted off of me, and she just floated there on top of me, I still held her hands and I let go, all she could do was swing her arms and kick violently, she just floated on top of me, she wore a skirt so Squall had a perfect view of what was inside her skirt.

It was my mother who had levitated Karen from me; she was also a white mage, and a pretty good one at it, too. (A white mage is a person educated on the skills of white magic, such as curing, revival, and even levitation) my dad, my real dad, was a black mage (a black mage is a person who studies black magic, like casting fire, death, etc. the devils arts in a way) that's why both me and my sister are red mages (a red mage is a combination of a black and white mage. A red mage could learn both black and white magic, to a certain degree, a red mage is also good with melee weapons, unlike a black or a white mage, which usually isn't good at all in hand to hand, but a red mage could not revive like a white mage though, or summon monsters from other galaxies like a black mage can (although I don't think that a normal black mage could either… my dad could but that's because he was part summoned). So we have a bit of both worlds but to a certain limit. Josef is a Alchemist, an alchemist is a person who takes things from this earth and changes them into something different, more of a science actually…) my sister couldn't do anything at this point except swing at the air and kick. I laughed at her, she realized that there was one thing she could do though, and she went ahead and kicked me between my legs.

I stopped laughing, looked up for second or two then held myself, as the stinging worsened "bitch" I let out as I rolled to one side holding myself.

My mom rotated Karen as she noticed that Squall was burning an image of my sister's underwear into his brain, and let her down; as soon as my sister landed on the ground she started crying and ran upstairs into her room slamming the door behind her. I lay on the ground holding myself as I rolled around.

My mom stood by me and looked down on me. "You deserved that,…" my mom said "what were you doing reading her diary anyways?"

I just lay there holding myself groaning, I couldn't answer even if I wanted to

"Well you're not going anywhere into you go up there and apologize to her," said my mom

That might be harder then it sounds, Squall laughed and slammed his hand on the table as he had his head down

Kitty looked confused, I guess she and her sister never really fought. Although neither really had any weakness like I do…

"Fine" I squeaked out and started to get up but fell back down I closed my eyes and looked up then tried again, I made my way to the stares, holding myself with one hand and limped against one wall.

Squall still laughed, I looked at him "shut up, Squall" I said in a high voice, which just made things worse, he laughed harder, and I even heard my mom chuckle a little, Kitty just sat there

I limped my way up the stairs. Holding myself barely able to stay up. I finally got to the top of the stairs and rested, the stinging sensation on my balls was leaving and I was able to stand up straight…ish. I limped into where my sister's room was, I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" said Karen from inside

"Karen, look I'm sorry, can I come in?" I responded

"NO, GO AWAY!" she screamed back, I heard something soft hit the door from the inside as she continued to cry

There wasn't really anything that could stop me from going in… there was no lock in any door except for my mom's. I opened the door slowly and saw my sister half thrown on the bed, with her head in her pillow crying her eyes out.

"Karen…" I started walking into the room, a pillow being pushed aside by the door

She stopped crying and looked at me, makeup running down her face. She looked at me. I went up to her and sat next to her on her bed. She sat up on the bed next to me. We were always close, so we could always talk about anything.

"Listen" I started pushing her hair in to the back of her head "I didn't mean to read it, ok? I just kind of did, I just wanted to know if you really cared for Squall like I thought you did…" I looked into her eyes

She simply chuckled "yeah, its that frank huh?… I don't see why can't he see that… everyone else could…" she dried a tear from her right eye, then her left, sniffed and chuckled again.

I sighed "listen he does like you…. He's just trying to play it cool I guess…" I hope is more like it "anytime we have a job and were alone, in fact just yesterday, he asked about you…" she interrupted before I could continue

"He did? What did he say?" she had a series and hopeful look on her face.

I flinched "um… He wanted to know if you are ok, what have you been doing… about two days ago he asked me if you had a boyfriend…." It was true… I wouldn't lie to her, not while she was like this…

"REALLY?" she started, folding her legs and sitting on them into the bed "what did you tell him?" a smile came to her face, I liked it when she smiled like that

"I told him the truth… I said you didn't, I said you were waiting for an idiot" I said looking at her trying to add some comedy into it "then I asked him if he liked you or something

Karen smiled again "what did he say?" she said excitedly

I chuckled "he thought about it for a while then said he liked parts of you…. Then I punched him in the arm, and that was the end of the conversation" I chuckled some more.

Karen blushed then smiled and threw her arms around me fallowed by kissing me in the cheek. "So he does like me! Thank you, Jack!!"

I flinched then tapped her on her back. "Yeah just give him some more time ok? I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready, what he's waiting I don't know… he's the stupidest fuck I've ever seen"

She sniffed a few times and nodded, passing her arm through her eyes, fallowed by a chuckle "yeah…"

I tapped her on the back and got up to leave

She sniffed once more then started "and you know what…" she chuckled "I have never worn any underwear in front of him… and I don't think he's noticed," she continued chuckling

I turned around and stared at her blankly "… even today?"

She looked at me for a while then nodded

"Then trust me, Karen… he's noticed…" I said trying my best to not look under her skirt, which I had a perfect view…

"Huh?" she asked, and I just stared at her blankly. Then it came to her and she put her hands on her skirt holding it closed…. "Oh…" she became red… and sat there quiet then looked at me "did he like it"

I was kind of shocked she asked that, I starred at her and didn't say anything. She simply smiled then got up and hugged me again, but she knew the answer.

"Thanks, Jack" she pulled away from me "is there something I could do for you?" she asked smiling, face full of runny makeup, kind of intimidating actually, like a psycho clown from your nightmares…

I smiled "you could not kick me in my balls again…" I said holding myself as I remembered the pain

She chuckled "ok" she said looking at me "I'm sorry I was just mad…"

"Yeah I know… hey what if you…." I started but she interrupted

"Yeah, I could try… but it could take some work…" she said looking at me

"Thanks" I hugged her, she giggled "and don't tell Squall any of this, its guy stuff you know… and plus he could actually kick my ass right now… so… yeah" I let go of her and started to limp out the room

"Jack?" she started

'Oh god' I turned back around "Yeah?"

"… Does it hurt?"

I looked at her "Like a son of a bitch!"

She covered her mouth and giggled, bouncing back a little "I'm sorry"

"It's ok…. But how about stabbing me in the eye next time, no? It'll hurt a lot less"

She giggled, "ok" sitting back on the bed and bouncing on the bed a little, when she did that it reminded of when we were kids… don't know exactly why… maybe because my sister and me lived in the same room, this room actually, till she was about 12… then my mom moved me out…

I smiled "and put some underwear on, girl, geez" I walked out the room.

"cha" replied Karen putting her hands on her hips again


	5. Get Back Here!

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

Get Back Here!

We we're outside of my house, we were finally ready to leave, it was just going to be me, Kitty and Squall, we are going to rendezvous with other people in the castle then be off to save the princess, the job would pay almost three hundred million gil, I would be stupid not to take it.

"See ya, mom, Karen," I said starting to turn around adjusting my bow in my back

"Bye, honey, be careful!" yelled my mom after me

"Wait!" said Karen. I turned around and she ran up to me and threw her hands over me, "come back safe, and bring him with you…"

"I will, don't worry" I replied hugging back

She let go then went up to Kitty, "take care of him, ok Kitty cat?" Kitty flinched then nodded, at last she got to Squall, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket, "I found this… I wanted you to have it…" she placed it around Squalls neck

Squall picked it up and looked at it "its cool, thanks"

Karen looked at him for a while then lean forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then turned around and went back to my moms side

I leaned behind Kitty and punched Squall on the arm, he didn't even move. "Lets go," I said. All three of us turned around and started to walk away; neither of us turned around, so we simply left the town and headed north

It was about a thirty-minute walk to the castle. We had to go over a small hill, and then the castle would be viewable. I lagged behind Squall to get some time alone with Kitty.

She didn't walk slowly, Squall just walked really fast, so I just learned to keep up. I came into level with Kitty.

"Listen" I started "I'm sorry for what happened back there"

Kitty looked at me "that's ok… I just never really expected for brother and sister to fight like that…"

"Ha-ha yeah… well I did kind of deserved it…" I said putting my hands behind my head "you never fight like that with your sister?"

"Oh heavens no, we never really fight, although she's never home… but we get along when she is home" said Kitty looking down.

"She's never home? Where does she go? What's your sister like?" I asked curiously

Kitty stood quietly for a while…. "She goes with her friends to places… she likes to be in Pravoka…" Kitty looked down

"Hmm… so a white mage… who's that like?"

"Huh? Oh its ok I guess… I can do a little magic… nothing too big though…"

"Oh… you could probably do more magic then me… I've only been able to levitate things… I tried bringing my dog back to life, but my mom said I couldn't and it was too late for her to do it… is your sister a white mage too?"

"… No.… " She stood quiet "she's a black mage… so is my mom and my dad was one too…"

It didn't make any sense… "So why are you a white mage… normally if a black mage and a black mage have a child she's a black mage"

She blushed "I know… its weird…"

"Weirdness is good… I like weirdness…" I replied putting my hands on the back of my head and looking at the sky, I could see her looking at me.

"Are you two going to stop kissing, and hurry up?" Yelled Squall from a hill top about 30 feet from us

I raised my hand in from of me and held it at a fist except for my middle finger and my thumb that where sticking out.

"Ha-ha that's what I'm going to do your sister, and by the way, she has a nice cunt!" he said and took off running down the hill

"Son of a bitch" I said running after him, Kitty hurried after me.

He was already at the bottom of the hill when I got to it. I stopped and looked at him "damn it!" I whispered, Kitty barely caught up with me and barely stopped at the end of the hill almost falling over

The hill's drop was almost about a 80 degree slope and a 40 foot drop so I have no idea how Squall got down there so fast.

"Looks like were going to have to find another way down" said Kitty

I looked at her for a second "you don't trust your magic too much, do you?" I said putting one of my hands behind her back and the other behind her legs and picked her up "hold on" I said taking about ten or eleven steps back and started to run

"No, no, NO!!!" yelled Kitty as I jumped off the cliff, as Kitty screamed and threw her hands around my neck and put her head on my chest closing her eyes.

We fell fast, the wind rushed trough my hair and blew Kitty's hood back, so her hair was all over the place, I looked down as Squall looked up at us "oh shit" I heard him say and took off running again

Damn he was fast; he was already a good 20,30, feet from us,

We were about five seconds from hitting the ground, Kitty still yelling, I lifted hand from underneath her and waved it at the air making a small circle "levitate!" I said

A small white circle came up from underneath me pushing its way up, slowing us down. We came to a slow landing to the ground. The circle disappeared and dropped me into the ground, I let Kitty down on her own two legs again and she fell down

"You ok?" I asked

She looked up at me "yeah" she replied finally letting a smile appear in her face (she had a nice smile)

I extended my hand and helped her up; she dusted herself off, and put her hood back on. I looked around "dam where'd he go?"

"Who? Squall" she asked starting to look around now

I saw the castle up ahead, but no squall. "Damn he must have gone inside, I'm going to kick his ass!" I said starting to walk,

"Why do you want to hit him anyways? I thought he was your best friend…. what he said wasn't so bad" she asked with a sort of happy tone in her voice (it sounded good on her)

"Yeah, he is…. I know, but then he'll have something over me"

"Huh?"

"Its guy stuff,"

"…Ok?" she said and we made our way into the castle and passed the guards and into the castle

The guards knew why we were here; they bowed as we made our way in.


	6. Save The Princess

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

Save the Princess

We made our way into the meeting room of the castle as the guards instructed us. The castle was a typical castle in decorations, proper dressed nobles all round, making me feel like a common folk, I hated these guys… we got into the end of a hall where the room was two guards opened the doors as we came close, revealing a room with the king sitting in the middle had four figures standing in front of him with their backs turned to us. The four figures turned around to look at us. One, figure was a male, was dressed in a sleeveless, green, shirt and green pants (I guess he wanted to match, he must be a thief, he probably was with the band that had found the location of Princess Sarah) he had a small knife in his belt, he simply ignored us and turned back around towards the king. Another figure was dressed in a, tight, black and purple cloak, (that wrapped tightly around her figure, so you could see all the curves) and a large straw hat (this time the figure was of a female, she was about 5'7" just like Kitty, she was probably Kitty's sister, she was cute); the cloak was rounded around the chest so you could see a necklace around her neck and leading into to the top part of the girls good sized breast, I could see the girl's face she looked at me up and down, I smiled and she blew me a kiss and a wink. I smiled and quickly turned to the next figure that was dressed in blue, he was a male, he wore a blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue pants but I couldn't find any sort of weapons anywhere on him (but his hands where thick with muscles, he could probably pick me up and rip me in half), he must have been a black belt, he looked at me and nodded his head at me and Kitty, I nodded back but Kitty was occupied looking at the black mage which was making kissing faces at her and kept nodding towards me, Kitty's face was lit up red and looked away. The last figure was wearing all red; he looked at me then raised his hands at about chest height, he took one hand make a hole with it and pointed his index finger at it, then slid it in and out twice, I flicked him off again and he just laughed and turned around. The king also laughed when he saw me flick off Squall, I looked at him and he gave me a small nod and I mimicked him (the king was a red mage too, and his name was also Jack, so whenever me or Squall where caught doing something bad he would take it easy on us, plus he was real cool with me). I went up towards the middle of the four figures with Kitty on my right (I was next to Kitty's sister, which she examined me from her side, then looked at Kitty again and nodded towards me) I heard Kitty whisper "stop it" then I looked at Kitty which quickly looked at the king glowing red, so I turned to her sister and she winked again and blew me another kiss, I could tell that she wasn't as shy as Kitty. I smiled and looked at the king.

"Good morning, everyone" started the king, standing up from his throne and lifting his hands in the air looking at everyone "good to see you all here okay today, I'll get to the point: as you all know my daughter, Sarah, has been kidnapped by Garland, an ex-knight, after being rejected rights over Corneria, but according to the thieves here; there has been sightings of Garland and my daughter in the old abandoned castle, up north. But lets start by introducing ourselves, lets start with you" he looked over at the thief.

The thief stood there, his arms crossed looking annoyed, he looked around and started, "my name is Iris… I'm part of the band of thieves from Pravoka, I'm here to collect our reward after I rescue the princess… that's it" he finished off and instantly annoyed me.

"Good, good, what about you, miss?"

Kitty's sister was next, she smiled and took off her straw hat and let her, long blond, hair drop behind her. She shook her head looked at me and smiled, then looked back to the king, "My name is Luna" she started with a purr in her voice "I'm Kitty's sister" she pointed at Kitty, but Kitty just looked down "I'm a black mage and I'm here because our passage to our home was blocked because of the destruction of the bridge, I wont tell you my age, but its ok, because I get to help this great king, and work with these fine people here… except for Iris, here" she looked at me again

Iris turned to look at her "you got a problem with me?"

Luna turned to him, put her hands on her hips and bent down a little "yeah I do, what of it?"

Iris took out his small knife and held it towards Luna "look, bitch, I don't give a fuck about you or any of these fuckers here, so fuck off ok" he held the knife towards Luna's neck

"Get your dick off of my face, asshole" said Luna, without moving an inch

"Fuck you" said Iris and pulled his hand back to slash at Luna, then he stopped, his hand frozen in the air, Iris stopped and looked at his hand as it shook, then at Luna, which simply smiled, "oh fuck you" then he was sent flying back about fifty feet against the end of the meeting hall, he got up, dusted himself off "I don't need this" he said and leaned against the wall, Luna continued to smile and turned around and saw me looking at her, she winked again and looked at the king. I looked at Kitty who was looking at Luna then saw me looking at her flinched turn red then look back at the king (Squall and the black belt looked amazed that Luna did that without the slightest of movement, idiots, a black mage wouldn't be able to do that, this is what really happened: when Iris was going to stab Luna, _Kitty_, a white mage, stopped the attack with the "protect" white magic, protect stops most physical attack unless the other person is really strong, then used aero, one of the few offensive white magic, to push the thief back).

"Well that was entertaining, thank you Luna," said the king as Luna did a little curtsy. The king smiled and looked at me, "alright now what about you, Jack, introduce yourself"

Luna and Kitty looked at me but I ignored them.

"Well" I started "my name is Jack, and I live here in Corneria, have all my life, the stone cold truth of why I'm here is because I pretty much accept any job I am given, like now" I lifted my hand towards the king, and he laughed again "I am a red mage, have been for the last sixteen years of my life" there were light laughs around the room, I continued "that's all I have to say…"

"Good… and no one was thrown against the wall this time" he smiled over to Luna, which simply smiled back "what about you young lady?" he looked to my right at Kitty

Kitty flinched and looked down for a second then looked up again "my… my name is Kitty… I… I am a white mage… I'm 15…. And I'm here for the same reason my sister; Luna is…" she left it at that

The king smiled and looked at her, I guess he understood because he went to the figure in blue

"This is my son-in-law, Kian, introduce yourself, son"

I had no idea that the king had a son-in-law… interesting "my name is Kian… I am a black belt; most of you wont remember me, because I left to train across the sea on the Town of Sages…. I have been back for about a week now and I just want to get my Sarah, my wife, back…"

"Thank you, son," he said then looked at Squall "what about you Squall? I know why you're here but tell the others"

Squall smiled at me then started "I'm here to get paid!" the king laughed "no but really the princess owes me about 50 gill and if she gets killed I loose that gil" there was silence around the room, and everyone stared at Squall. The silence was broken by laughter of the king.

"Squall, you always make me laugh, alright you guys should get going, if not Squall might lose his 50 gil. But before you leave, I have made arrangements with the local Black Smith to give you all weapons according to your class"

The doors of the meeting room opened and on the door stood a figure of a man; it was Gary from the smith shop he held something covered in cloths, which must be the weapons the king was talking about.

The king continued, "I have got four pairs of weapons, except for you Jack and Squall seeing how you already have your own…" I looked at the king and smiled, I actually have grown quite fond of my bow I really wouldn't use any weapon I would be given… so I'm ok, I knew Squall was the same.

Gary went up to the king and held the covered weapons in front of him

"Thank you, Gary" said the king taking the first weapon from the top. He unwrapped it and looked at it, then looked at Luna. He walked over to her. "You might use more magic then weapons… so I had him bring you and your sister magic enhancing weapons" he unwrapped the weapons. The one he was going to give to Luna was a large wooden staff that was thin at the bottom and grew thicker at the tip with a balled handle. The king handed it to Luna and she took it, she examined it for a while then looked at the king "thank you" she said and put the bottom tip of it on the and held it by the top. The king nodded and continued.

"Kitty… this ones for you" he handed a white rod with a blue Crystal ball at the handle of it, the Crystal ball started to sparkle when Kitty took hold of it, but quickly stopped.

"Thank you, sir" said Kitty bowing a little

The king did the same then continued to Kian "son, I know you don't want this but I'll give it to you anyways…" he pulled out a couple of wooden nunchucks

Kian took them then looked at the king "thank you, father, I will bring Sarah back…" he hugged the king.

The king then looked at the last weapon, which was a knife, a Falchion to be exact, you could tell because it is curved and made of Mithril… The king went towards Iris to give him the knife, too good for him if you ask me

"Iris, I hope that this helps you in your quest, and maybe later on," said the king giving him the knife

"Iris took it and examined it for a while "thanks pops I'll take care of it" Iris put the knife in his belt.

The king went back into the thrown and looked at us "now go… and please be careful"

We all bowed (except for Luna and Kitty who did a curtsy) and walked out of the room, Iris went to tell something to his group then joined us. I could only imagine what they were talking about… maybe they were planning to ambush us after we got paid and steal our gil… I wouldn't put it passed them either… Someone wrapping their arm around mine, snapping me back into reality. It was Luna, with Kitty by her side, Luna looked up at me and smiled "lets go, lover" she said and started walking towards the door. Her robe felt soft against my arm, it was also warm, cold days couldn't keep her at bay. We made our way out of the castle, and back into the open again.

I held my arm in front of me, as we made our way outside, Luna still had her arm around mine. Squall and Kian where already outside talking, about what I don't know… but if it was Squall it probably wasn't good…

"So Jack…" started Luna not looking at me "do you have a girlfriend?"

I looked at her and she turned to look at me, 'the hell? I'll see where this goes'

"Umm… no… haven't had one for a while now"

"Why not?"

"I don't know… haven't really been looking"

"Awe, that's good though… then you wouldn't be able to spend time with us then" she smiled at me… I wasn't sure how to take it… "Hold on Kitty wants to talk to me" she let go of me and passed her hand trough my face as she walked towards Kitty

"No I don't" said Kitty looking confused

Luna walked next to her and grabbed her hand "shut up" she whispered, pulling Kitty away

I stared at them as they walked away, "I'll never understand women…." I whispered, I tried to read Luna's lips, I couldn't make anything out except for the word "Jack" that came up two or three times, but I couldn't make anything else out…

"Jack" said a voice and brought me back from my chain of thoughts

"Huh? What?" I looked forward and saw Squall right in front of me

"Sorry I just had to get away from Kian…. Have you ever seen anybody as dumb as him?" said Squall looking at Kian look at the horizon

"Yeah I have… in fact I've known him for years," I said walking towards Kian

The only reason we haven't left yet is because freaking Iris is still not outside yet…

"Hello, Kian" I started

"Oh, hello…. Jack was it?"

"Yeah, where you from? I mean where were you born?"

"I was born in Melmond, West of here… I don't know if you ever heard of it"

I thought about it… "No, sorry never heard about it… how is it over there?"

"Its quiet, not as big as here though… small town"

"Man, we should just leave that fucking thief here and go…" said Squall coming from behind "useless fuck isn't even out yet… what could he be doing in there?"

That same second Iris came out, with his band of thieves, he stopped outside of the castle turned around told something to his group and they left him alone. He came up to us "ready to go, ladies?"

Yes, ma'am" replied Squall

Iris got a little ticked off, 'what a loser'

Kitty and Luna came over and we started to walk. The "old castle" was built about three thousand years ago. So it was isolated from Pravoka, until about a year and a half ago when our current king first took over the throne, he decided to come closer to Pravoka so had this current castle made, it took about eight or nine months to build. It was still pretty much new.

"We are going to have to go through the woods, so Garland wont know were coming" said Kian "that's what Jack told me…"

I looked at him "… I didn't say anything…."

"Huh?" said Kian looking at me "oh sorry I meant the king… he wants me to call him 'Jack' so I always forget, heh-heh sorry"

"That's fine" I said looking back towards Kitty and Luna who were keeping the rear, Kitty's face went white when Kian said we were going though the forest. I stared at her "what's wrong?" I went up to her

"Kitty has Arachnophobia," said Luna passing her hand trough Kitty's face "it'll be ok Kitty, don't worry…"

"Oh god" said Iris smacking his hands to his legs and continuing to walk

I looked back at Iris, he kept on walking, then I noticed Squall and Kian, looking confused "what's Arcanaforit?" asked Kian, and Squall shrugged

"Its Arachnophobia, Kian, and it means that she's afraid of Spiders… and there are huge number of spiders in the woods… not to mention the overgrown ones…" I looked back towards Kitty "idiots" I whispered to Luna

Kitty seemed to turn even whiter, when I mentioned the overgrown ones. I've seen spiders the size of Hubble. There have even been reports of spiders eating people… scary… I don't blame Kitty

"It'll be ok Kitty, I'm here to protect you" said Luna

Then it hit me… I didn't know which one was older… Luna or Kitty… I didn't want to ask them though… I might end up on a stick cooked for dinner…

I went up to Kitty and wrapped my hand around her "and you have me… nothings going to happen to you trust me"

Luna looked at me then at Kitty "yeah see…" then fallowed by an "I told you so" look from Luna to Kitty.

She slowly nodded then looked at me and smiled "thanks Jack… Luna"

I smiled back and started walking, after about ten minutes of walking we reached the entrance of the woods, and we stood outside it.

"This is the first one, it'll vary quick…" Squall started "I say we should be out in about thirty minutes, then after this there will be land fallowed by some more woods… that one will be bigger. We should be out in about an hour or so… then we'll be at the castle"

Kitty turned white again, so I wrapped my arm around her again. She looked at me and I looked at her then smiled.

We made our way in.


	7. Quit Being Such A Fraidy Kitty

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

Quit Being Such A Fraidy Kitty

The forest wasn't vary dark, it was vary thin in trees so sunlight came in without any problems, there were squirrels, birds and others running around. To Kitty's relief we haven't seen a single spider since we got in, and its been about a good half an hour ago, which was good because it seemed that Kitty calmed down now, when we first entered she was jumping at any wound that was made. Plus she usually held on to Luna's or my arm, which made it numb for at least ten minutes, Luna passed Kitty to me whenever Kitty would reach for her. We walked on this one narrow road in the middle of the forest that was made for transporting goods from the old castle and Corneria, it was covered in leaves with trees on both sides, it was pretty nice looking actually. I looked to my right at Kitty, she was going ok, and I still wondered who was older, Luna or Kitty… I would have to guess Luna… Kitty acts like a younger sister… I then looked at Squall and Kian who were walking on the edge of the road looking into the woods, trying to see if there was anything in there, Squall probably talked Kian into looking for Medusa (who is said to haunt these woods, stupid folk tales if you tell me). Luna was on Kitty's right, so Kitty is between Luna and me, Iris was in front of all of us, looking forward making sure he didn't look back, he just wanted to get through with this.

"What was that?" asked Squall looking into the trees carefully

"Nothing Squall, there is nothing out here!" I said, mostly because I saw Kitty snap her head towards where Squall was. "It was probably a Squirrel or something"

"No it was something big" replied Kian, walked on two legs

"Quit trying to scare us, you two" said Luna looking at Kian

I saw something move in the woods, there was something there, I held my right hand in front of Kitty so she could stop, and Luna did the same

"What is it?" asked Luna

"There is something there…" I said not taking my eyes from the spot I last saw the thing move. It couldn't be Medusa… something that foul couldn't exist… could it?

We kept looking at the woods. We didn't see anything anymore, what was it… I heard some leaves be crushed by some feet the woods. I took out my bow and readied an arrow. I was getting ready, Squall turned to glance at me, he saw me holding my bow ready to attack, so he pulled his sword and held it ready.

There was silence in the air, the only thing making a sound is Iris, who still continued walking, he either didn't hear us stop or didn't care… if it was Medusa, I hope she takes him first.

I looked back towards where I last saw the figure move. Nothing. there wasn't a sound anywhere in the woods.

"Whoa!!!!" yelled Iris, fallowed by a bunch of leaves being rustled, Kitty quickly buried her head into my chest. I looked at Iris, who was hanging upside down thirty feet in the air, from a rope that had wrapped around his leg. The leaves probably hid it. But who had hid it?

"What the fuck is this?" yelled Iris as he hung there

Kitty took her head off my chest and looked at Iris, she seamed to calm down when she saw that.

I heard movement from the forest, and laughter. I saw two figures move from behind a tree and into the open looking at Iris hang there and laughed, they wore normal human clothes and some typical witch masks, they were just kids, about twelve or thirteen, one was a boy and the other a girl, the girl turned to the boy

"Ha-ha, I told you it wasn't Medusa!"

"I could have sworn he looked like Medusa," replied the boy, his voice sounded familiar

"Let me down, you stupid punks!" yelled Iris swinging violently

The five of us (Squall, Kian, Kitty and Luna and myself) walked closer to get a better look, I wanted to see if I recognized the boy

"That's ok, leave him there hanging" started Luna smiling "we could hang him in front of the cave and attach some wind chimes or something" she butted Kitty with her elbow smiling, Kitty smiled too "at least he would work for something"

The rest of us, and the kids, laughed, the boy turned to look at me and examined me "Jack? Is that you?"

I looked at the kid 'who was that' I asked myself looking into the witch mask

The kids giggled and took off their masks, the boy had short black hair, and brown eyes, he was usually really shy, except for when he had sugar in him, he was 13 and his name is Julian, the girl was about a year and a half younger then him but acted more like an adult at times. She had long black hair and black eyes. Her name was Lanette, they we're brother and sister, my mom and their mom are friends, but they like to be around me or my sister, mostly my sister because they could get her mad easier.

"It's me Julian," said the kid running up to me, while his sister started to poke Iris with a stick, as Iris kept swearing and trying to break free

"What's up, Julian?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Everyone looked at Julian, but he ignored the rest "we're here looking for Medusa, but haven't caught anything except for him there" he looked at Iris, who was turning red as Lanette giggled and poked Iris in the stomach with the stick, why he didn't use his hands to take hold of the stick is beyond me.

"You do know that Medusa isn't real…. Right?" I asked him

"Of course Medusa's real!" he said, "why wouldn't she be?"

"Get me the fuck down from here!" yelled Iris moving left and right "my god dam blood is rushing to my head"

"Oh god" I said "I took my bow and got an arrow I aimed it at the rope, I let go of the arrow and it cut Iris down, he fell into the floor next to Lanette, she looked at him lay there for a while then continued to poke him, he quickly unwrapped the rope from his legs and backed up

"God what is up with you and that stick?" he said

"Yeah… we have to get going" I looked down to Julian "if you do find Medusa, let me know ok?"

"Alright, where you going anyways?" he asked

"We're going to… check out the old castle… see what's good inside" I replied, I didn't want to tell him the real reason because he would go tell his mom when he got home, and she would tell everyone in town…

"Uh… alright" he said smiling "bye" he ran off towards his sister and were working on the trap again

Kitty looked at me "why didn't you tell him?" she asked

"Because I don't want the whole town to know," I replied looking back and seeing the siblings tie the rope back together. "Lets go" I said and started walking, and Iris quickly regained the front, mumbling to him self. We made our way out of the woods and into the opening between the forests.

"See Kitty" started Luna "there's nothing to worry, about quit being suck a fraidy cat" Kitty looked at Luna and nodded as we all took in the sun.


	8. Temple Of Fiends

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

Temple of Fiends

We have been walking for about an hour in the second forest before we found the exit; we left the second forest and ended up in the entrance of the old castle. I was a vary old looking castle, it had a large stone gatehouse in the front that lead into the keep, it also had four round towers on each end, it was pretty old. We made our way inside quietly. The inside was vary dark, we walked trough a dark corridor into the base of the ruined keep. The outside of it had some large stone pieces that had fallen from the ceiling and engraved it self on both sides of the doors that led into the center of the keep, which is where there was two figures, one was a female tied to the wall by her arms and ankles five feet from the ground, she wore a torn dress shortened at the bottom which made it to a knee long skirt. She was Sarah, princess Sarah; she had long black hair, and was looking at the second figure in horror. The second figure was a knight, he stood in front of Sarah, looking up at her, and he wore dark armor and had a dark purple cape. He was Garland he started to speak.

"Just how stubborn could your father be?"

"He will never turn Corneria over to a monster like you" she replied spitting on his face

Garland looked to his left, away from us when Sarah's spit hit his face; we took that time to quickly sneak behind the pillars that was in front of the door. Luna Kitty, and I took the left pillar (me nearest the door and fallowed by Kitty behind me and Luna behind her), while Squall Kian and Iris took the right one. I had a perfect view of Princess Sarah. Garland turned back to looked at Sarah

"Feisty, I like that quality in women" he said putting his hand under the torn dress of Sarah and feeling her hip.

She squirmed around for a while then said, "When my dad comes for me he'll have your head"

Garland took his hand off her hip and turned away and walked up to a crystal ball that was in the center of the room, "no, my dead, I vary much doubt that, you see, if your dad has any brains at all, he will just give in to my demands" he said not taking his eyes off the ball.

I must have made some sort of movement or something because Princess Sarah turned to look at me. I stared back at her as she let a smile come to her face, I put my index finger vertically trough my lips, and she nodded then mouthed "just you?" I shook my head and lifted my hands with six fingers up. She smiled again. I pointed at her then at Garland to signal for her to distract him, I wanted to see if we could get on top of the keep and surprise him, then I pointed at myself then at the top of the keep, she understood and nodded.

"Why do you want Corneria so bad?" asked Sarah to Garland

Garland took his eyes off the crystal ball and looked at Sarah "because… I want power, I defended Corneria for twelve years and didn't even get a fucking 'thank you' so I deserved it, and its not fair that you will be left with the kingdom even though you did absolutely nothing for it"

"And what would you do if you get to become king?"

Garland thought about it then said, "my first act would be to execute your father then you."

I looked at Kian, he was red, he was ready to kill Garland, and I held my hand in front of myself and lowered it excessively, to signal Kian to calm down. Squall Iris and Kian were looking at me, 'great I'm in charge, awesome' I thought, I pointed at the top of the keep then for them to go through their side up to the keep somehow…. they nodded but held on till I told Kitty and Luna what were going to do, I turned to Kitty and saw her looking forward, face white.

I whispered "what? What's wrong?" I looked at Luna, she looked at Kitty too, I looked at her and she shrugged

"White mages' could see things black magus' can't" she whispered back I looked where Kitty looked at, there wasn't anything there, then I saw eight orange glowing eyes appear in two rows, three in the top and three on the bottom, the three of us looked at it, as it came closer, I came into the poor light, it had eight legs, two large claws on its mouth that moved up and back down into its mouth, it was a giant spider.

I looked back at Kitty who didn't have a single color to her, I looked back to the spider which was not literally in font of me, I stared at its eyes, as it moved its mouth in front of me, he snapped the claws in his mouth and Kitty made a small, weird sound, I turned my eyes towards her and saw her crawl up in the ground, Luna couldn't really do anything without giving our location away, to Garland. The spider turned from me and leaned over the curled up Kitty, she looked at it as it leaned closer, it went up to her face and snapped its claws again, Kitty started trembling, the spider flung its head towards her quickly and Kitty screamed.

"No" I whispered as the spider saw taken aback by the sound

"Who's there?" asked Garland, from the keep.

We stood quiet as the spider came closer to Kitty again

"Looks like a spider has found something" Garland continued, "looks like your saviors are here Sarah"

"Oh, hell" I said I took out my knife and stabbed the overgrown spider in the head, it made a loud screeching sound as I pulled my knife back out, and held it there as purple blood fell from it, Luna stared at the Orb at the handle of the knife, I wiped it off and put it back in the pouch at my waist

"Come out, whoever you are!" yelled Garland

Squall looked at me "now what?" he asked

I shrugged "do what the man says" I replied taking an arrow and readying my bow go around back and surprise him, Squall nodded and started taking the others with him

I jumped out in clear view pointed my arrow at Garland

Garland looked at me and laughed "a child? The king sends a child to save you? That king really cares for you, doesn't he?" he turned to look at the princess, laughing.

I kept my ground, held my bow and arrow aimed at his head, I didn't move my eyes from him; if I looked to see where Squall and the others were he might suspect something.

"Jack" whispered Luna, "What you want me to do?"

I kept myself focused, "just stay there, you guys need to be our back up, if we can't kill him with physically or if we get in trouble, we need you guys here"

"Ok" said Luna going back to Kitty's side

Garland had turned his attention back to me "what do you hope to accomplish child?"

'Woops' I though 'didn't think this far up ahead'

"What's the matter kid? Cats got your tongue?"

I stood quiet, not because I was planning something but because I had no idea what to say

"Speak boy!" said Garland

Suddenly I remembered, he had no idea that I was with other people…

"This is ridiculous," Garland complained drawing his sword

I had to think of something fast, I just said anything "Garland, how dare you kidnap the princess?"

"So he does speak" he started, sword still at hand "how do _I_ dare kidnap Sarah? How dare you boy come here and try to take me on, with nothing but a bow and arrow?"

It was true… I had heard stories that Garland had been able to take down five or six people at a time…

"I'm more then just a boy" I concentrated on the tip of my arrow and it caught on fire "but I unlike you, have friends"

At that second a wall broke open at the right side of the keep, and I saw Squall run at Garland, swinging his sword. Garland lifted his sword and blocked Squall, they hit their swords twice more then Garland kneed him in the stomach, Squall bent over to hold himself, then Garland hit him in the back with the butt of the sword, knocking him down. Kian came next, armed with nothing but his fists; he didn't stand a chance. Garland slashed at his waist, Kian dropped down to all fours letting the attack pass him on top then he jumped and punched Garland in the face dropping his helmet. Garlands face was exposed, he looked like a worn out soldier, and his long black hair came down. He didn't look any older then Josef, he was in his late 30's early 40's, but looked a lot more tired, Garland held his hand to his face as Kian ran off to untie Sarah, but not before a kiss was shared by the couple.

Iris took this as his chance and came in holding two knives, one in each hand (the Falchion that the king had gave him on his left and one was a simple knife on his right) he swung at Garland's face, but Garland tilted his head back, and hit Iris in the stomach with his fist, Iris dropped the knives and dropped to his hands and knees, Garland got ready to stab Iris in the back with the sword, I let go of the arrow as it burst into flames. It almost instantly as it hit the sword, knocking it off Garland's hands and into the back of the keep's floor. Garland stood there in position as Iris looked up picked up the Falchion and quickly stabbed Garland in his right side.

Garland jumped back and holds his side where he was stabbed. Iris knelt there still in position, the knife soaked in Garlands blood.

By this time Kian had finished untying Sarah and shared another kiss.

I readied another arrow and pointed it at Garland.

Garland looked to his left to see Kian and Sarah having their moment "no way that Sarah, or anyone of you punks, is getting out of here alive". He sprint towards Iris and Sarah, I let go of my arrow but missed him by inches, ripping a hole in his cape, Iris realized what was going on and turned around and stood in front of Sarah to protect her. I readied another arrow but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. He slashed at Kian.

Kian closed his eyes tight, holding his ground.

Garland stopped in mid swing, not voluntarily something had interfered. Garland tried to move his hand but it wouldn't budge. Garland looked at me as I placed the arrow in place with the bow.

"How dare you interfere, boy?" yelled Garland furious

I stood there, I didn't know about him, but that couldn't be I, it was too high of a lever for a red mage to use. The magic that was used was "stun" (or paralyzes called by some) it held a foe in place for as long as the castor wanted although it could drain your energy real fast. It wasn't white magic either, it was black magic, I looked towards Kitty and Luna who where looking at what was going on through cracks in the fallen roof pieces. Kitty looked at me worried but Luna didn't take her eyes off Garland, if she did the spell would be broken. I looked back towards Garland.

"Who else is there, boy?" he yelled still not having control over his own body

I stood quiet and tried to make the arrow catch on fire again, the last one used up a lot of my energy, so this one would take a little longer.

Garlands hand fell as he regained control over his body again.

"Were here" said Luna standing up without her straw hat on, fallowed by Kitty, who did have her hood on.

Garland looked at Luna and Kitty then at me "Women? You brought women to back you up boy?" he laughed

I was about to answer when I was cut off by Luna "yeah, women, so what?" Luna bent down, not taking her eyes off Garland. She didn't notice me stare at her perfect cleavage (what I'm a guy, so hate me). She took hold of the bottom of her robe, and to reveal a horizontal zipper just above her knees. She unzipped the zipper and dropped the part that got unzipped, to reveal a skirt. Her legs were one or two shades lighter then her hands and face, she had a band around her leg that held a knife, I looked at the knife it was almost the same as mine including the orb at the end, except it was straight and the orb was purple, she pulled out the knife and ran towards me blew me a kiss as she turned and headed towards Garland. I must have been blushing because Kitty stared at me. I quickly turned away from her and looked at Luna run at Garland.

"This will be a breeze," he said readying his sword

"Don't be too sure" yelled Kitty from behind the broken pillar

Luna shot a fireball at Garland, when she got about twenty feet from him. Garland flinched then swung at the fireball, as it disintegrated and Luna jumped at him, she swung the knife but Garland jumped back with just a minor scratch on his armor. As Luna hit the floor she jumped again. She back flipped in the air, until she got behind Garland and kicked him in the back, knocking him down. Garland hit the floor then turned around furious, Luna just stood in font of him, where she landed, she taunted him by having her left hand on her hip and spun the knife with her right hand.

Garland growled got up and swung his sword around Luna's waist. Luna side flipped dodging the attack, and slapped Garland in the face as she landed.

"How dare you try to hurt a lady?" she said smiling throwing her hair back, and tying it in a knot.

"Careful Luna!" yelled Kitty I turned to look at Kitty who didn't look back I looked back towards Luna who was already dodging Garlands attack by back flipping around, trying to slash at Garland, but missed every time, sometimes just by about half an inch.

Squall joined in too, trying to get him from behind, but Garland took out a second blade and was able to stop both of their attacks at the same time. Iris probably thought he was too good to join, and Kian didn't fight with blades so he couldn't join in if he wanted too.

Garland finally got tired and blocked one of Squall's attacks then kicked him aside, Luna jumped at him to try and stop him but garland knocked slapped her in the face throwing her to the side. I let go of my arrow but Garland caught it, as it disintegrated in his hand. Garland turned back to look at Luna who was in the ground with her hand on her cheek, Garland lifted his sword, and held it on top of Luna. Luna tried crawling backwards, looking at the blade, till she ended with her back against one of the walls.

Iris jumped in seeing his chance, but Garland knocked him out of the way, and into the back of the keep, he hit his head and was unconscious. I ran towards the keep, I had to do something, but Kian beat me to it, he jumped on back of Garland trying to choke him, Garland struggled to stay up, but ended up slamming his back against the back wall, smashing Kian to the wall, he did it two more times, till there was a big dent in the wall, and Kian had blood coming out of his mouth, and let go and hit the floor. He probably would have done it one or two more times if I didn't come in. I pulled out my knife, from my waist, and slashed at him, he dodged it, slashed at me, I barely blocked, w/ my knife, then let my grip on the knife go as I bended backwards, his sword kept going passing me, as my knife flipped in the air. I took hold of it, and quickly stabbed him in his left side; he recoiled by hitting me in the face with his elbow, knocking me down. He took off the knife which planted itself in his side, and threw it at me, with his left hand, penetrating the skin of my left leg, I grunted when it hit me, it stood in place as blood started to drip off it.

I tried pulling it out, but it only made things worse, the pain worsened, and more blood came out. I tried to get up but the pain was unviable. So I sat back down.

Garland held his side, where I stabbed him.

"You son of a bitch…" he said, weakly, blinking a few times. He slowly turned back towards Luna who was still on the ground looking at me, and then focused on Garland again.

"Now where we're we?" started Garland "oh yes… this is where you die"

Garland lifted his sword over Luna again, as Luna stared at him in horror.

I heard hurried foot steps as some white blur came running past me and jumped on Garlands back, it was Kitty, she held the rod that the king had gave her on Garlands neck, chocking him, as she held on to him. Garland swung his body violently trying to knock Kitty off.

"Don't you hurt Jack, or my sister!" Kitty let out as she held on to Garland's back.

Garland started to get slow and eventually fell to his knees dropping the sword then passed out on the ground, on his right side, with Kitty's right hand pinned to the ground, still wrapped around Garland.

Squall, got up and walked over to Kitty

"Good going Kat!" he 'attagirl'd' her while lifting Garlands head cautiously to release Kitty, from the hold. "You did what four guys and black mage couldn't do…"

Kitty smiled as she got up and dusted herself off with a new boosted confidence, stepped away from Garlands motionless body, then looked at me "are you ok?" she asked

"I'm ok, don't worry, I'm sure mom'll fix this" I replied

Luna coughed twice. Which got our attention. She looked at Squall and he came close to her and held his hand out, she took it as Squall helped her up "thank you, sir" she said doing a curtsy when she was able to stand up by herself

"You're welcomed, madam" replied Squall vowing down.

They both shared a laugh then left their eyes fall on the bleeding mess called Kian, who still lay on the floor, motionless.

Sarah came to Kian's side, knelt down and held him

"Kian! Kian, talk to me, say something" she encouraged him. There wasn't any sound coming from Kian, Sarah started crying, he could be dead… I hope not though, he seemed like a great guy.

Nobody said anything incase he was still alive and made a sound, and if not… this was his moment of silence.

"Kian, get up, no Kian!" yelled Sarah

"Relax," said Luna "he's alive, barely though, he didn't know too much blood…" Kitty nodded

"He's alive?" asked Sarah hopefully

"Right Kitty?" asked Luna looking at Kitty

Kitty looked at Kian harder, "yeah I could hear his heart".

I looked at Kitty, I never knew that White mages had that good hearing, in fact I didn't know that … there was only one race that, I knew, was able to do something like that, and that was the Berserker race (Berserkers are a race of people who are half animal, or at least one quarter… they are known for their aggressiveness, and love to be in wars, they cannot use magic, but are really fast and agile, … the look of a berserker varies, depending on the persons personality and sex. Males are usually half wolves and females are usually half tigers, I don't even want to know how that race started).

There was a sound of armor moving. I looked at Garland, and he was up, standing tall in front or Kitty, she turned around and looked up at him, he was much taller then her. Kitty froze up. Garland smiled and lifted his sword to slash at Kitty horizontally, Kitty closed her eyes tight after she saw Garland, I tried to get up but my leg wouldn't work.

"Kitty!" yelled out Luna

Garland finished the slash, passing through Kitty's neck separating her head from her body, and came back and slashed through the torso, as Kitty's cloak, got cut into three pieces, but no blood came flying out, nothing. Not even any evidence that the sword had actually hit anything but the cloak. The cloak fell flat on the ground, as if nobody had ever been under it. Garland looked confused, but I knew what had happened, so did Luna, because she smiled.

A sword came flying, from Garlands left. Garland quickly blocked it, and jumped back, leaving Kitty's fractions of cloak behind. It was Squall's sword, I never actually looked at it, it was all silver and never rusted, chipped, or weathered, Squall must take good care of it. Nobody manned the sword; it floated on its own. Suddenly it flew at Garland again, as he blocked it again, and Iris' knives went flying towards Garland. He blocked one, but the other cut the side of his arm. Blood came flying out. Garland held his browsed arm, looking at all of us to see who was doing it till his eyes fell to my right, I turned around towards Sarah who was furiously looking at Garland.

The sword and knives slashed at Garland one more time, he was only able to block the sword this time, but the knives cut him one at his right leg and the other in his left arm.

"Just die, you fucking monster!" yelled Sarah. As the knife in my leg came flying out, taking blood with it

"Fuck!" I yelled out, as my foot bled, I would much rather have it cut off at this point.

My knife and Luna's went to join Iris' knives and Squalls sword. They slashed randomly at Garland, as he tried to block all of them but ended up getting cut several times, till Squall's sword went through Garlands chest. All the attacks stops, as Garland dropped his sword and fell to his knees then to his side, not moving at all.

Sarah was crying at this point. She dropped to her knees and sat next to Kian, who was still unconscious.

There was silence in the keep again.

I looked at the mess I called a leg, blood sled down as I could see meat.

"Oh no" said Sarah letting her eyes fall on me, she came closer to me and knelt down, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would damage you this much" she held her hands in font of the wound, as my vision became blurry. White and purple particles starting coming out of her hands and falling into my leg, as her eyes started to glow blue. I didn't think it was anything weird; my mom did it all the time for Karen, Squall, and me when we would get hurt.

My wound started to heal, and close up. Feeling slowly came back to my leg as the wound became smaller. It finally closed up and static passed trough my foot, I moved it, it still hurt a little, but at least I could move it.

I got up and stretched it

"Thanks, princess" I said smiling at her

"Please call me Sarah… I'm so sorry I hurt you" she looked back at Kian who slightly twitched his index finger, Sarah came to his side as he started to move his hand and lift his head.

I smiled then my mind came to Kitty, I looked around, there was nobody here but Squall, princess… I mean Sarah, Kian, Iris, Luna and me here. I started to walk, even though my foot still hurt. I walked towards the entrance of the keep.

"What's the matter, Jack?" asked Squall going up to Garlands corpse and pulling out his sword

"Hold on" I said walking out and walking towards the entrance of the castle. I walked passed the pillars where we hid and on the corner of my eye I saw something to the right, where Luna, Kitty and I were hiding. I looked and I saw a half naked Kitty sitting on the floor with her knees up to her head chin, with only her bra and panties on, she had a nice body, and ok sized breast, she sat there quietly till she noticed me stare at her.

Her face became red, and she hid her face into her knees

"JACK!!!!!!" she yelled and I fell backwards to the back of the pillar, Kitty barely out of my sight.

Luna came running passed me and looked at Kitty and smiled

"Awe Kitty…" said Luna slowly walking to Kitty and bending down "are you ok"

The others came up behind me, but stopped, Squall helped Kian stay up by holding him by his shoulder. After about five of six seconds Sarah went to help Luna.

"Yeah he tore you cloak pretty good…" said Luna to Kitty

"You can't go like this though…" Said Sarah

"You could use the bottom part of my skirt… but that wont work too much," said Luna. Holding up the part of her cloak she unzipped

I got up and took off the red shirt I wore over my white muscle shirt, I went where Luna, Kitty, and Sarah where, but turned my back so I wouldn't see anything. I held it up towards Luna "here you could use this," I said

There was silence and I turned to looked at Luna, who gave Kitty a "see" look.

Luna took it, "thank you, Jack, you're a real gentlemen."

I smiled at her, and walked back. My shirt ended under my hips so it should be big enough for Kitty. I looked at Squall who held his hands right in front of his chest, in front of where his nipples where and moved his hands out, I shook my head and he laughed

"Your screwed man" he told me  
"Ha I know…" I replied


	9. Home Coming

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

Home Coming

We headed back to Corneria. An injured Kian, fallowed slowly, as Squall and I helped balanced him by his shoulders. We had made it passed both woods and were almost home, my home.

Sarah, Luna and Iris led the way, while Kitty, Squall, Iris and I took the rear. I looked at Kitty, who was only wearing my red shirt she blushed and smiled weakly. I smiled back. She did look cute without that cloak covering her completely. My shirt was about two sizes too big for her, so it was conferrable, and it ended about three inches from her knees.

"How you doing there kid?" I asked her

"It's a little cold" she replied looking down to her exposed legs.

A breeze came and blew her golden hair back. She was pretty. I thought about asking her out, when we got back. I looked at Luna (who had her entire black and purple cloak back on, not just the skirt); she was looking back at me, and smiled. I smiled back to her.

"How farther is it till your home, Jack?" asked Luna

I flinched then answered "its about another five or six minutes" Corneria came into view, the first thing I saw was the Inn, run by Madam Morgan, who never had any steady price's for a night, she just examined you and charged you what she wanted.

"Good…" why don't you come over sometime? I would like that" she continued turning around and continuing to walk.

I looked at her, then at Kitty, who looked at me "Sure. That would be great". Kitty, blushed.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME HAPPENED TO YOU!?" yelled my mother as we got close to my house. She came running fallowed by my sister who ran out when she heard my mom. A couple of people looked over at us.

I would have said nothing but that would just get me in bigger trouble

"Apparently taking Corneria's best knight wasn't as easy as we thought," I said as my mom noticed me limping.

"What's wrong w/ your leg?" she asked as Karen came to her side and looked at Squall then at me

I moved it a few times, it didn't hurt as bad as when we made our way back.

"I… kinda got stabbed when I went against Garland…"

Here it goes…

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO, I SAID YOU WERE GOING TO GET HURT, YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER…" she stopped herself

Karen and I stared at her, I've never seen her stop herself like that, I didn't know what to think.

"Oh my god…." She started "I have become my mother…" she looked at me then at my leg "come here" she signaled for me to come closer.

I did as I was told

"Karen, go check on the others" my mother ordered. Karen left without having to be told twice.

My mother felt my leg; a small pain came from my knee. I made a sound and she looked up.

"Sorry honey…" she said looking back down and holding her entire hand on my knee.

My knee started to feel hot as the pain got relieved. I looked over at Karen who was examining Squall cautiously.

"I'm ok, Karen, but Kian is pretty messed up" said Squall helping Kian lay on the ground, Karen smiled at Squall

"Yes, darling" said my sister bending down towards Kian

Kian coughed a few times and blood flew out of his mouth. Karen flinched then looked at Squall.

"Yeah he got it pretty bad…" Squall said bending down with her

"He might be dying… I'm not sure if I could help him…" she replied looking over Kian

Karin had developed her magic skill a lot more then I have. Like I said she went to school.

"Of course you can, Karen. You could do anything," replied Squall touching Karen's chin and smiling.

Karen smiled and placed her hands on top of Kian. She used a combination of "life" and "cure" to help Kian.

After about five or six seconds Kian coughed a few more times, but no blood came out.

"Yes, yes, Karen you doing it" said Squall cheering Karen on

"How does it feel now?" asked my mother looking at me.

I turned around towards her

"Huh?" I asked

"Does it feel better now?"

I moved my leg there wasn't any pain. My leg was cured; it was like I was never injured at all.

"It's great, thanks mom" I said

She got up and hugged me.

"Sorry for yelling at you, honey" she said in a low voice to my left ear

I hugged her back "that's ok mom, you did try to warn us"

I looked towards the opening of the house. There was a man standing in the door. He wore blue jeans, and a plain white shirt. His hair was wild, as if he hasn't combed it in a long time. He stared at me, and I to him. He had a pouch in his left hip that had the souls of an unknown number of monsters and animals.

"What's up, Josef?" I asked

Josef stopped leaning on the door and started walking towards me and my mom

"I was wondering when you would notice me, Jack"

My mother stopped hugging me, and turned to Josef, they exchanged a quick kiss. I wasn't disturbed by it I didn't hate Josef.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, noticing that I didn't have my shirt on, but that it was on Kitty.

"Yeah I'm ok, just had a little trouble… what about you?"

"I'm good, haven't seen you in about what two months now… yeah, you've grown"

I chuckled "where you been"?

"I've been in Melmond, helping people, it was recently attacked Vampire, who just wanted to kill everyone, a few people survived but most were injured…" he replied letting him mind wonder "I still would be there, If I haven't paid some pirates to bring me here a few days ago, I barely got here about an hour ago"

I stared of him, and then remembered that Kian was from Melmond, I wondered if he knew what happened.

"Who are your friends?" Asked Josef

I looked back towards the others. Kian was sitting up, now. He looked tired, but at least he was alive.

"Oh, come on, I'll introduce you guys" I said going over to my group"

Josef, my mom, and I walked over to the group of people I was with.

Most of them looked over at me as I walked closer to them.

"Josef, mom, this is, Luna, Sarah, Kian, Iris, and Kitty" I said pointing at each one as I named them. Josef shook hands with each of them even Kian.

"What about me?" asked Squall, walking up to me and push my shoulder almost making me lose my balance.

I forgot, Josef hasn't met Squall yet, its weird Squall is never around when Josef, except for today.

"Josef, this is the monster from the black lagoon," I said moving my hand towards Squall "Monster from the lagoon, this is Josef"

Josef laughed and shook Squall's hand

"Yeah, people call me Squall" he said letting go of Josef's hand.

"Hello, Squall"

Kian got up and stretched his legs he was back to normal. My sister is awesome.

Iris cleared his throat

"Aren't we going to go get our reward?" he said impatiently

"Yeah" I said, "we'll be right back, ok, we're just going to have to go w/ the king.

"Alright, be back in time for dinner, all of you… so we could celebrate" my mom said smiling.

"Alright I said starting to walk away"

"I'll come with you," said Karen looking at me hopefully

I shrugged "sure come on"

The eight of us left towards the castle. We would be there in a few minutes. I walked along side Kitty and Luna, Kian and Sarah held hands as they walked close by whispering to each other, Iris walked by him self, and Karen and Squall walked side by side, looking at the scenario, I saw my sister look over at Sarah and Kian jealously once or twice.

I looked at Squall "what an idiot" I whispered. Luna and Kitty looked at me

"Who" asked Luna throwing adjusting her straw hat.

"Squall" I whispered pointing at him

"Yeah I've noticed that," said Luna

"Squall!" I yelled out and everyone looked at me but quickly turned away, except for Squall and my Sister

I let Luna and Kitty move forward as I stayed behind. Squall came to me I pulled him close.

"What? What you want?" asked Squall

"Listen Squall" I started looking at Luna and Kitty, talking about something "You do realize my sister likes your dumb ass right"

Squall started to raise his head to look at Karen

"Don't look up, gimmi your sword" Squall flinched and gave me his sword and I pretended to inspect it. "Listen Squall… I want you to get over there right now and hold her hand… go" I put the sword back into its pouch and handed it back" Squall nodded

"I know she likes me… and I like her…" he confessed, "but I'm waiting for something"

"Yeah… I know…" I said not wanting to ask what he was waiting for; I knew I wouldn't get an answer. Squall started to walk away "Its in good shape… I thought it would crack or something" I said pretending like this entire conversation didn't happen.

He walked up to Karen, who wanted to know what we were talking about, Squall said something and pointed at his sword.

Karen looked at me but I looked away catching up to Luna and Kitty, Luna looked at me and I just smiled.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah"

She smiled and Kitty slowly reached for my hand and held it. I looked at her, but she turned red and looked away. I looked forward at my sister and Squall, who held were holding hands. My sister looked at me happily and I softly nodded towards Kitty, and she nodded then turned back

I smiled at nobody and continued walking.


	10. Prophesy

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

Prophecy

We were inside the castle. We were back in the room where we first met. We lined up in pretty much the same position we were in last time, as the king greeted us but not after a hug from her daughter and son in law who took his sides.

"Thank you all for this… all of you" he looked at all of us. We all smiled at him in our own way. "You know… this was all foretold that this would happen…"

We all looked at each other: confused.

"Yes there is a prophecy, that it appears to be happening now," he said, not explaining anything. The prophecy goes like this: "The world is veiled in darkness. The wind stops, The Sea is wild, and the earth begins to rot. The people wait, there only hope, a prophecy... ' When the world is in darkness Fo…. six Warriors will come..." After a long journey… six Young warriors arrive, each: holding an ORB.'" He looked at all of us. I believe that you all or the… six warriors of light… Jack… Squall… Kitty… Luna… Iris… and you too Kian… yes it makes sense… earth, water, wind, fire… light and dark…. You might not have noticed… but the outside world is in a lot more trouble then we are… since the bridge has been out, nothing has really been able to get to us yet, but the world is pretty bad."

We all stared at him.

"But… what are we supposed to do?" asked Kian looking at the king. "And how do we know which warrior of the light we are?

"That is simple…" he came up to me, holding a small stone on his right hand. Something in my pants started to turn warm. I looked down and I saw a small glow which grew brighter and brighter. I lifted my muscle shirt to see what it was. It was my knife. The orb on the handle was glowing a bright blue glow. I pulled it out and held it in my hands as the glow became brighter. Till it stopped. I looked at the king and he smiled

"Water" he said moving towards Luna. The knife she had started to glow red, till it stopped. "Fire" he then continued to Kitty who had a necklace with a smaller orb that glee silver and white "wind" then he moved towards Iris, but nothing happened. "Hmm interesting, you don't have an orb" the king looked at him then moved to Kian… but nothing happened again, he then looked at Squall whom sword started to glow. There was no orb in it, but something inside the handle was glowing, till it made the handle transparent to show the gray glow "Earth" he said then pointed at Kian "light" then pointed at Iris "Darkness".

I looked at the king confused "and what are we supposed to do" I said looking at my sister who was annoyed for being ignored by the king.

The king looked at me "you and your friends, Jack, are supposed to save the world" he said with arrogance.

Everyone stood silently not knowing what to do or think, and then Iris broke the silence.

He laughed "haha what a load of crap, listening I ain't here for no prophecy, I just want to get paid and get out of here." He went up towards the king

A few figures came running into the keep, it was the pirates that were with Iris, but one was missing

"Captain…" said one of the pirates said "we regret to inform you that a Giant Squid has just took down the ship… and Samuel…

"Dumb it…" said Iris looking at the king who had a small pouch ready for him, Iris Just snatched it and ran off, leaving us all behind without so much as a "thank you".

"Asshole" I whispered

The king continued as if nothing had just happened "you all are supposed to join forces and save the world from an unknown" we all stared at him

"But where are we supposed to go?" asked Kian

The king looked at him then pulled out a map and we all gathered around it. The king pointed at a large continent southwest of Corneria. "Here… go to the Elf land, they know more about the legend, they will tell you all you need to know…"

We all looked him confused and slowly started walking out of the room, to our journey when Iris came marching in furious.

"Come on" he ordered to us "we're going to Pravoka and getting me a new ship

We all stared at him but then replied "alright… but your dropping us off on the Elf lands"

"Hell no, screw you guys"

"Then you could fuck your self"

Iris thought about for a few seconds "alright but your helping kill this Kraken asshole"

"Fine" I replied and walked out of the castle


	11. It Begins: The Journey

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

It Begins: The Journey

The only way outside of the Cornarian continent was through a bridge that connected to several large forests, then to Pravoka.

We stood outside of the castle, for about five minutes before we taught out a game plan. We decided to go past the bridge even if it meant swimming through it, but Luna volunteered for Kitty to levitate us through it, I would help her.

I looked at Karen who looked at me back, she knew what I was going to say, she slowly shook her head but I nodded.

"Go home, Karen" everyone looked at me when I said that "tell mom, and Josef, what we're going to do."

"No I want to help"

"Karen I want you to go home, I don't want you to get into any danger."

"But…"

"Please, Karen…" Said Squall coming in to help me "I don't want you to get hurt or anything"

I looked at Squall, who smiled at Karen, who just stood quietly

He went up to her and stroked her hair quickly, "But…" started Karen who was blocked off pressing his lips into hers. Tears slowly came out of Karen's eyes

I stared at them for a while till they released and Karen nodded. She turned around and took off waving at Squall and me who passed by whispering something to Kitty. Kitty looked at me then blushed.

My sister took off to the house looking back at us.

I went up to Squall and punched him lightly in the arm. "Smooth"

"I know"

Kian told Sarah to wait for him and we took off.

We were amazed when we came to the bridge; apparently the King had had people working on it for months now, and just barely finished it. The soldiers waved us by as we passed. I guess this is where our journey begins.


	12. Matoya's Cave

-Ok to start off...

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix (Square, Square Soft) and Square Enix of America. None of the Jobs, Towns or most people in this story are mine.

I do however claim the six main characters in the story: Jack, Squall, Kitty, Luna, Iris and Kian, they are mine. Also most of the situations that go on.

But you would have to have played Final Fantasy to actually know the diffarence... yeah

* * *

Matoya's Cave

We were walking though a lot of forests that was confusing, I was lost one hundred percent of the way, and we fallowed Luna and Kitty who knew exactly where to go. The forest was pitch black, but Luna held her hand out holding a small flame for light, I tried but only got a small ember, so we left it to her.

We came into a clearance, which split into two roads, one heading north and the other continued east. Luna and Kitty stopped and looked at us.

"Pravoka is East of here but me and Kitty have to go north for now so do you want to fallow us or you want to wait in Pravoka?" she asked looking at me (and so did everyone else)

I looked around at everyone then replied, "I guess we should stick together"

"Screw that, I'm off to Pravoka, I'll catch you losers later" said Iris taking off to the east.

We all looked at him and didn't care. We started to head north; I looked at Luna "what's north?"

She looked at me and smiled "home Jack… home"

In a few moments we were in front of a large cave, I saw Squall stay back, he was claustrophobic so he didn't want to go in and Kian didn't want to leave him alone so he stayed with Squall.

I entered with Kitty and Luna.

The cave was well lit, there were torches along side the entrance and passed the tunnel that lead into the main room, all here was nothing to keep them lit, but yet they did.

I looked around to see a lot of spider webs everywhere.

"Uhh" started Luna "Mother didn't clean any of this did she"

Kitty shook her head.

I crashed into something. I hit the floor on my back, but quickly got up. But didn't see what I crashed into. Kitty came over and picked up a broom that was in the floor

"Sorry, Jack" she said placing the broom back into a vertical position in the middle of the tunnel.

The broom started to move passed me in a sweeping motion. I looked at it as it passed me by mumbling "...TCELES B HSUP" I looked at Luna who smiled back.

Kitty struggled to help me up and we walked to the main room passing five or six other brooms all mumbling "...TCELES B HSUP".

We entered the main hall. It was a large room with pots and brooms sweeping everywhere. There were two rooms in the side of the room, one to the left and one to the right.

"Whose there?" asked a voice of an old witch, coming out into the light.

"Its just us mother, relax" said Luna continuing to walk towards the right room.

"Oh hello, Luna and Kitty… who's that? I hear extra footsteps… a males footsteps, Luna another one of your boyfriends?" Said the witch looking in my directions.

" No" Luna admitted "this ones Kitty's"

Kitty, swiftly brushed Luna's arm with her hand, while she turned red "Luna…"

"What" asked Luna "isn't that right Jack?"

"Uhhh"

"Jack…." Started the witch "I see, and when am I getting grandchildren?"

I felt myself become red, and Kitty looked at me and became the same. "Uhh" I started as she came towards me.

She extended her hand when she got close to me "my name is Matoya, Jack, good to meet you" I took her hand and felt myself grow cold and distanced, as I was alone in the world. The world came back into focus and I was standing in front of Matoya again. She stared at me, and I stared at her, and for the first time I saw that her eyes were unfocused and clear, she was blind.

I looked around and saw Luna and Kitty looking at me. I realized I had sweat all over my face and quickly looked away.

"I see…" started Matoya "girls could you give us a moment"

"Yeah" said Luna concerned pulling Kitty towards the room in the right, their room.

They closed the door to their room after walking into it. After about ten seconds Matoya spoke "Jack… I see great evil in your future…"

I stared back at her "what?"

"You will have to fight a great evil before you are done… the eye is his fail… remember that"

"What evil? I don't understand"

"I can't say for sure… just be cautious, I would be able to see more if I had my crystal ball…"

We talked about random stuff as Luna and Kitty changed and took baths. Matoya had server herself and I a cup of green tea. The conversation finally came to Luna and Kitty  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked Matoya

"Yeah sure"

I took my time starting "why is…. Kitty a white mage?"

Matoya slowly put down the glass of green tea and looked at me "if I'm to tell you… do you promise not to tell them?"

I looked back at her and slowly nodded

She sighed and started "ok as you probably guessed their father and me are both black mages. When we had Luna everything went ok. But when I was a few days pregnant with Kitty… Philip, my husband, had to go to war and in his absence a Berserker passed by, injured. I took him in and looked after him, along side a baby Luna. After about a week we had relations… I didn't know I was pregnant with Kitty yet… I guess that the recessive jeans of the Berserker and the recessive jeans of the Black Mage somehow mixed making a White mage…"

"I see" I replied

"But she still has traits of a Berserker though…"

"Yeah I've noticed"

"Please don't tell them, Jack… Neither of them really ever met, they might hate me…"

"I wont…" I assured her

After I said that Luna (wearing the same thing she wore but had straps this time and had short sleeves) and Kitty came out (wearing another white cloak but that had small pink and white cat ears on top, she gave me a "that's all I had" look) "that's better, hey mom, did you ever find your crystal ball you lost?" asked Luna

"No, I think someone stole it…"

"You always say that," said Luna putting her hands on her hips "you probably just misplaced it"

"No…" replied Matoya "I'm sure someone stole it

"Ok… well we'll be back"

"Where you going?"

"To save the world"

Matoya chuckled "be back by supper"

"We'll try"

We headed out of the cave into the open again.


	13. For the Want of A Ship

For The Want Of A Ship 

The five of us wounded up in Pravoka, the town was pretty much empty except for a guy yelling out "pirates" and "help". We walked past him till we got to the end of the town, where we heard some voices. "So ye think ye will get me ship?" fallowed by punching sound. We went to where the person was talking and saw Iris on the ground, and three pirates who stood in front of him.

We stood by Iris and I helped him up. The six of us stood against three pirates.

"What's going on here?" I asked

"We need to get his ship to get to your elf land," said Iris annoyed

"Fuck you" said main the pirate and snapped his fingers and seven more pirate's appeared. They quickly surrounded us it was six of us vs. nine of them, plus the captain but it didn't look like he was going to get involved.

I stood my ground holding my knife.

Luna giggled and took a step forward. "You boys wouldn't hurt little o' me?" she said standing with her hand on her hip and showing off her chest.

"Fuck you, witch" said the pirate in front of her Luna, and ran towards her.

Kitty flinched, and snapped her fingers. The pirate froze in mid air. Luna smiled and examined her hand in front of her; she then blew a kiss at him and the pirate immediately caught on fire. He ran around as Luna did it to two more pirates. The remaining six ran at us. I stopped the attack of the pirate that came after me and kicked him away. I looked at the rest around me, each one had their hands full, even Luna who decided to play around with her attacker by blinding him and pocking him in random places. Finally I looked at Kitty who was dodging attacks franticly. I ran to help her, but Luna yelled at me to leave Kitty alone.

"She can protect herself," Luna said

The pirate came after me again and I knocked him off again.

Squall was having fun; he liked to test his skills, as he dodged every attack with his sword and slapping his attacker a few times. Iris had more troubles but he managed. Kian kept dodging attacks but also hit the pirate a few times with his huge arms.

Kitty was dodging attacks like wild, she smiled and I saw her nail on her hands grow large, into claws, and slash at her attacker. He fell back and held himself, looking in shock. I looked into her face, her eyes looked just like a tigers eyes, and with her cat eared cloak she really did look like a cat.

"Don't get near Kitty right now" said Luna; still playing with her blind toy she gave him a wedgie.

My attacker came after me again. I was annoyed I held my hand in front of him and paralyzed him. He fell in the ground numb; he twitched trying to get feeling back into his body. I looked again at Kitty who was back to normal; she didn't kill the pirate she just knocked him out. She held tightly to the staff that the king gave her.

Everyone had finished defeating his or her attacker except Luna who just hung her attacker from a tree by his underwear. He slashed at the air madly the finally gave up, and just hung there.

We all looked at the main pirate who had drawn his sword.

"Ye will never get me ship!" he yelled

"Do you really think you could stop us?" asked Iris stepping forward spinning his knives in his hands.

We all stood ready to attack

"Fine take me ship," said the pirate with a tear in his eye "I hope Leviathan swallows you whole".

We all relaxed and smiled. We walked out of the town; I stared at Kitty who was back to her quiet self. I turned around whenever she looked at me. Luna saw me and sighed.

"We'll catch up with you guys, Jack can I talk to you?" said Luna and I nodded.

"Time for some lovin'" said Squall as he passed me

Kitty followed Luna and me until we got behind a tree, where I had my back.

Luna and looked at me and asked, "What did mom tell you?"

I looked at them, and remembered my promise that I made to her.

"Nothing" I lied

"She told you that Kitty and I weren't full sisters didn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"Family isn't blood, Jack, it's the relationship you make with a person which determines your family"

"I know… I just promised your mom I wouldn't tell you… she thinks that you might hate her."

Luna and Kitty looked at me and I feared that I wouldn't make it through the day. "She thinks we might hate her…?" Kitty asked sadly

"Yeah…" I replied

We stood quiet for a while then Luna smiled at me, with a tear in her eye. "I'll talk to mom when we get back… just thought you should know…" she said looking at Kitty who also had a few tears in her eyes. "Just thought you should know, seeing how your going to be my brother-in-law, pretty soon" she smiled, I turned red and I saw Kitty do the same.

We walked back to the others, and into the ship. It was a good-sized ship, equipped with eight cabins (in two rooms, four in each). The pirates that were with Iris where there too. We started sail. We sailed south of Cornaria; I didn't know how long it would take, but I had a feeling that Iris did. He came down to talk to us.

"It'll be a few hours before we actually get to the elf lands… we should get there by night fall."

"'We'?" asked Kian

Iris looked at him "there might be treasures up ahead, which I will keep."

I smiled "glad you joined us"

"Shut up" said Iris smiling for the first time since we met and he went back to his fellow pirates.


	14. Elfish Trials And The Great Items Swap

I grew tired of the voyage by the time we hit land. The six of us got off the ship and stretched. After about five minutes we headed south, passed a forest and wound up in a town with a castle. We ignored the town and went to the castle. There were short people with pointy ears looking at us. I slowly waved at them but they stood still, till one elf came to us.

"Excuse me kind sirs, and madams, any of you wouldn't happen to have any herbs would you?" he asked in a squeaky voice

I looked at my party who each shook their head "Sorry, pal… no herbs"

The elf lowered his head "alright thanks anyways" he started to walk away

"Why do you need herbs anyways?" asked Kitty

"Oh…" started the elf "our prince has been put under a deep sleep by Astos". The other elves shuttered when Astos' name was mentioned.

"Luna…" started Kitty turning to Luna "doesn't mom have any herbs out back?"

Luna thought about it for a while "yeah I think she does…"

"We are not going back, to get some herbs" said Iris

We all looked at him

"Please madam, we need those herbs, without our prince we are nothing" begged the elf

"It would take a whole day to go and come back," said Iris

"There might be another way," said another elf that came up to us, "in the old castle we had herbs, but…"

"But what?" I asked

"We elves do not go there… he is there…"

"Astos?"

"… Yes"

"We'll go… we have business with your Prince anyways" said Kian volunteering us.

"You will! Thank you" said the first elf.

We left the castle entering the town and getting something to eat, which we got for free, and were off. We headed west then north, as we were told. We passed several woods, it was getting dark, and the sun was about set. We finally reached the old castle three hours after we left the town. I wasn't tired but I hated walking through uncertain areas. We entered the castle. It was broken down; it felt like we were in a maze, walls and doors everywhere, not to mention bats.

We finally got to the center of the castle. There was a throne and an elf sitting on it. He looked at us and smiled.

"Welcome guests" he said in a friendly voice

We stared at him, I wasn't sure who or what Astos was so I couldn't know if this was him

"Are you Astos?" asked Kian

He looked at us for a while, still smiling, "Astos, That fairy tale? They're blaming this on Astos?" he chuckled

"That's just a fairy tale?" I asked

"Yes"

We all looked at each other, I decided to get to the point.

"Anyways, who are you?"

"I'm the king of the elf lands."

"You are, are you?"

"Yes… what can I do for you?"

"We need herbs" for your son I guess…"

"Herbs" he looked at us "I'll give you some that in the back but you need to do something for me first.

I looked at him suspiciously, we all did, and I didn't trust him and I don't think anyone else does either.

"You see… my crown has been stolen, the thieves placed it in the Marsh cave, south of here, if you could get that for me, I will give you the herbs."

"Fine" I said walking out of there leaving the King talking. The rest of my party came after me and we started walking towards the Marsh cave.

"I don't trust him," said Luna looking back

"I don't either, let's play his game, and see where it leads," I said, felling like a leader

"OK" replied Luna

In about half an hour we ended up in an opening in the ground. It was dark. I went in first. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, but I couldn't see too much except for a few bats flying around. The others came in after a minute

We all walked along, illuminated by the flame floating on Luna's hand. We entered a few rooms and went deeper into the cave. We ended up into a room that looked like a maze. It was about twenty acres long and another twenty wide. It had rooms all over the place; they were all symmetrical so it felt like a maze. I went into the first room and found a blue treasure chest. It had a few potions. I picked some up to see that they were anti-poisons.

We all went into random rooms picking stuff up whenever there was a chest or something. I opened one door about ten minutes later. There was a chest in the end of it. It was red, unlike the standard blue. It also had some three weird statues. Each statue was made out of stone, they stood about 5'4", and completely covered by a cloak, and the only thing you could actually see were their faces, which wasn't human.

I went up to the box examining the statues a bit more I looked at its eyes, they were completely white. I walked up to the chest and touched it, the statue's eye turned black and looked at me. I stared at it. It jumped down from the base it was in, but it didn't hit the floor, he floated in front of me. He didn't say anything, he just held his hand in front of him and his staff came to his hand, he pulled his hand back and hit me in the head with it.

I fell back and stared at the creature. It held one of its fingers in front of itself and pointed at my face, something pointy grew red. It shot itself at me; I moved my head out of the way as it passed by it made a whole in the wall into the outside and into the floor. I looked at the creature again as it started another one.

Something tackled the creature as it shot the beam again but this time it hit the roof, the attackers rammed the creature into the north wall pushing him through it.

I looked at my defenders. It was Squall and Kian. They helped me up as the other two statues came to life and floated around the three of us. Iris, Luna and Kitty came in too.

Luna shot her fireball at one of the creatures but it just held its hand in front of it and it disintegrated. Luna flinched and launched another one, but had the same results.

"Kitty, Libra!" yelled Luna readying another fireball.

I looked at Kitty, her eyes grew yellow and turned into her cat eyes again as she stared at the creature.

The monster lifted its head and looked at Kitty. It readied a beam from its finger and pointed it at Kitty. I ran towards her, I tackled her out of the way as the creature shot the beam and scratched my back. It didn't hurt too bad, it just burned.

Kitty looked at me, she still had her cat eyes but they weren't glowing anymore, they widened back to normal eyes as she threw her arms around me and gave me a small kiss. I flinched as I got off

"Did you get it?" asked Luna throwing a sharp piece of ice at one of the creatures.

Kitty got up and dusted herself "yeah, it's a wizard, level four magic and weak against lightning"

"Shit" said Luna jumping out of the way as the creature, a wizard, shot the ice back at her "I cant make that happen here!"

Kitty shrugged

Squall slashed at a wizard but the sword went completely through it without hitting anything.

"Squall, physical attacks won't hurt it!" yelled Luna jumping out of the way of a fireball.

I saw the wizard that came after me float back into the room. It looked at me and shot a fireball at me, I drew a circle in the air, and the circle imprinted itself in midair as the fireball hit it. The circle turned red as it absorbed the shot then shot it back towards the wizard. The wizard caught on fire but quickly went out.

It had no effect. I got mad. (Ok let me explain something magic has to follow the principles of the atmosphere. You can't create fire without any heat in the room. You can't create ice without any cold in the room, or anywhere around you, and you can't create thunder without some sort of jolt anywhere around you. If anyone was to conjure lightning it would have to be Luna, could use her magic a lot better then I could)

"Luna how long would it take?" I asked reflecting another fireball

Luna looked at me "It would take a few minutes, their isn't much clouds out"

"HOW LONG? HOLY SHIT" I yelled pulling out my knife and holding it horizontally in front of me as the wizard shot an entire stream of fire out of its mouth at me. My knife cut the fire as it barely missed me, but my hands suffered badly.

"Give me five minutes," said Luna Kneeling on the floor "Kitty!"

"Kitty stood in front of Luna, she held her hands in front of herself. I saw a thin layer of air merge as a sphere around Luna and Kitty (Shell). A wizard shot a fireball at Kitty, but it was blocked by Kitty's shell.

"You got it" I wrapped my knife with a thick layer of ice and jumped at one of the wizards, I slashed at it. The ice hit it and knocked him down, I looked at Kian who pulled out a red potion from his pocket. He smashed it on the nun chucks and they caught on fire. He swung at one of the wizards. The wizard caught on fire and fell back. As soon as the fire extinguished it got back up.

"It's not working…" yelled Kian as Iris was thrown towards a wall.

"Luna…." I started as one of the wizards flew at me, with his staff in front of him, I blocked him with my knife, but he still pushed me against the wall.

"Shut up, almost there… give me another minute," she replied with her head down, most of her body was covered by her straw hat. Kitty was sweating but still held the shell, one of the wizards kept throwing random spells to the shell trying to destroy it, and it looked tiring on Kitty's side.

I moved quickly letting the wizard crash into the wall. I ran towards Kitty and entered the barrier; there wasn't really anything that could stop me (shell was designed against magic). I touched Luna's shoulders and felt jolts of electricity serge through my body. I let go of her.

'Luna must be in pain' I thought, "I'll help you" I said touching Luna again, I concentrated as I felt my blood move faster, if a few seconds I felt week as Luna had drained most of my energy, I fell backwards, as my head was spinning. I felt like passing out, I had no energy left.

I saw the three wizards stop whatever they were doing and look at Luna as she started to glow yellow. They advanced on her; I saw something bright, big and long break through the stone roof of the Cave and hit all three wizards at the same time. They all dissolved into nothing, leaving the six of us alone. I smiled and looked at Luna, who looked back at me and smiled then passed out. I flinched and started to crawl towards her, I felt my mind go black and passed out along side her, the last thing I saw was Kitty stopping the shell and running to me.


	15. So What Are you Going To Do?

So What Are You Going To Do? 

We walked along the woods, I walked a few feet in front of my party, they all whispered and stuff but I didn't care I continued walking, it was pretty dark out, the sun should be out now but its not… strange. Who cares, I continued walking.

"Now!" yelled someone behind me and I looked back, they all stared at me, I heard something crash down behind me, I turned back around to see a giant ogre stand there, he picked me up, squeezing my body, I couldn't move, the ogre had my hands pinned to my body… I looked back to the others, they all laughed and pointed at me.

"Get rid of him" said Kitty

The ogre smirked and threw me as far as he could, I was yelling as I flew across the woods I headed for a mountain, I came closer and closer to the mountain, the mountain flew up against me and I hit it hard, I heard a zipper close…

My eyes snapped open and I stood up. I was sweating. It was night and I was inside a tent, I laid back down remembering the dream.

"It was all a dream," I whispered as I looked around,

I heard someone mumble "No not in there… in the back"; Squall, Iris and Kian were with me in this tent. I covered myself with my blanket as I noticed that my shirt was neatly folded in the nearest corner along side my bow, quiver (with two arrows) and my knife. I lay there, thinking about the dream, that would never happen… would it? I heard a zipper close.

"Yeah, there asleep." It sounded like Luna

"That's good," replied a voice that sounded like Kitty's

I went up to the opening of the tent I was in, there was a large zipper, I opened a little of it so I could hear. Luna lit a flame on one end of the tent, so I was able see the outlines of Luna and Kitty, Kitty was getting undressed by the opening of the tent, and Luna was removing her jewelry by the center of the tent.

"Your boy is really strong, you know," said Luna

"Who?"

"You know who"

"Oh… Jack?"

"He likes you, you know, do you like him?"

There was a pause "Yeah… but I'm not sure that he would be the right one…"

I got frustrated… but I kept on hearing

Luna turned to look at Kitty "Catherine Elizabeth Dawn, you have never, in your life, have a guy look at you twice, let alone spend the whole day hitting on you, not to mention save your life… and you're just going to let this one go away?" There was a pause again, and Luna sighed and turned back around. "Here help me with this" Kitty flinched and went up to Luna, she unzipped the back of Luna's cloak and let it fall to the floor, Luna lifted her legs to untangle herself from her cloak "all I'm saying is that you should either let in on, or let him go… 'A dog doesn't chase a cat for two long before he gives up and ignores her'" There was another pause as Luna picked up her cloak, folded it and put it next to her blanket so she could use it as a pillow. "It's kind of cold, huh?" The flame went out

"A little bit"

"Want me to call Jack over so he could warm us up?" There was a pause fallowed by a chuckle by Luna, "Good Night Kitty"

"Good Night Luna"

I waited for about five minutes recalling everything I heard. I then got up and put on my shirt and walked out. I looked around me to try to get an idea where we were. We were about a half a mile away from the Marsh cave. There was a pile of wood as if someone was going to light a fire but never got around to it. There were also logs so you could sit on, I sat on one and snapped my fingers trying to make a flame (I mimicked Luna). Nothing happened. After about two minutes I gave up and just sat there. I heard someone shivering, I listened to the sound, I noticed that it came from the tent that Luna and Kitty were in, I pondered if I should go in there, the finally decided to go in, I opened the tent as quietly as possible. I saw Luna to my left with her straw hat on the floor and her cloak under her head as she slept. Kitty was to my left; she was curled up as much as she could, asleep and trying to keep warm. I sighed and went back to my tent and got the blanket that I was covered with. "No… go away, you'll get us caught," said Iris, continuing with his dream

I put the blanket over Luna, I saw her smile when I did, I then looked at Kitty, I didn't have any more blankets so I just took of my shirt and placed it on top of her curled body, after a while she stopped shivering, I stared at her for a while, then I was amazed as she actually started to float, I stepped back as I saw her float a foot in the air. I looked to see if she was being held up by anything, but nothing. I looked under her; all I saw was Kitty in her underwear.

"She does that sometimes"

I flinched and looked back to Luna who was sitting up with her blankets covering up to her chest.

"She does that when she's dreaming something good." Luna continued

"Sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to come in… I just heard Kitty shivering." I started explaining myself remembering how mad my sister got when I sneaked inside her room at night (though I never got mad when she came into mine).

"Relax… are you feeling better?" she whispered

"Yeah, my energy is back… most of it anyways"

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't make it through the night." I smiled and looked at her. She pulled back the blanket that was in the edge of her "bed" (part of her hip was exposed, I saw the side of her white panties) "you could sleep here, with me, if you want" she smiled at me

I smiled back "that's all right I'll just sleep outside tonight" I said starting to walk out.

"Jack"

"Yeah" I turned around as she covered herself up again

"Thank you…"

I smiled "For what?"

She smiled back to me and laid down "Good Night, Jack"

"Good night Luna" I started to walk out again.

"Jack"

"Yeah" I said rolling my eyes

"Give her a little more time ok?" without turning around

I smiled "…Ok"

I walked back out and walked out to the edge of the land where it turned into a beach (after trying to light the wood again for about another two minutes). I laid in the sand for a few minutes thinking about nothing at all, just looked at the stars and listened to the ocean hit the land. Then I heard footsteps as someone approached me. I looked back and saw Kitty with nothing but my shirt on, for a second time. I stood up

"Kitty are you ok?" I asked

She looked at me, blushing "Just lost my sleep" she sat next to me, tucking my shirt underneath her.

I stared at her "is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine" she replied not looking at me.

I stared at her then laid back down slowly

"I've never been to a beach actually" she started slowly.

I stared at her "never"

"Nope, Luna might have though" she replied "well my mother says that we went to one when I was little but that I almost drowned…"

"Oh…" I started not knowing what to say "your not afraid of the water or anything?"

"Not really, I've never swam to know though…" she replied looking at me

I smiled "you want to find out?"

She stared at me "how will we do that?"

I smiled at her again and got up I got her arm and pulled her up

"What? No Jack"

"Yeah" I pulled her but she struggled, so I picked her up and ran to the edge of the land, and jumped in the water when I was about waist high. I just jumped in with her on top of me, the water was cold but we quickly accustomed to it. We just floated there, Kitty struggled but quickly learned how to float, I looked at her and she looked at me, she smiled and splashed water at me I did the same, we splashed water at each other till I came near her and wrapped my hands around her jumped as much as I could and dragged her underwater with me. We were underneath for a few seconds but it was beautiful. Kitty looked at me as I held her down I mouthed the word "Aero" and she nodded creating a bubble around us filled with air: we we're able to breath again.

"It's pretty nice down here, I never would have thought about using Aero," she said in an echoing voice

"That's why you should use it more casually" I replied, my voice sounding echoed too.

We stared at each other as some fish swam by for the first time since I saw her I felt uneasy I never actually looked at her she was pretty. 'I wonder…' I thought as she looked at me with lazy eyes, she smiled and I knew she was waiting for me, my heart raced as I came closer too her, she flinched and came closer to me, our lips met and we held together for about a minutes, we finally released and stared at each other we continued kissing for a few minutes.

I stroked her hair, as we held together, she fell on her back, on the bottom of the bubble and I stood on top of her.

She pulled back a little "Do you want to?" she asked me

"What to what?" I asked

"You know" she replied

I stared at her; I never thought she would ask that, or even be in this situation with Kitty "Have you ever done it before?" I asked

"No…" she replied, "have you?"

I thought about it for a while and decided to answer truthfully "No…" I stood on top of her.

She looked at me then pulled me closer to me and kissed me again, then pushed me back and slowly nodded.

I laid her down on the bottom of the bubble and slowly took of my shirt that was around her. She was down to her bra and panties, I took of my muscle shirt and my pants, I slowly took of her bra with my left hand as I held her face w/ my right hand. Then I took of her panties slowly, I saw her face glow red as I noticed her vagina.

I pulled down my boxers to show my hard member. I leveled myself with her as my heart pounded. I kissed her then went in. I saw her eyes open wide and I stroked her hair, I pulled back out and went back in a few more times, she laid there as I went back and forwards, she grunted a few times, I saw her face go completely red, "It hurts…" she let out.

"Only for a second" I replied as I reached for her right breast and squeezed it lightly, and then played with her nipple. I saw some blood come out of her vagina.

"It's hot," she said shyly

We continued till I finally came and just, stay there, still inside of her though, she looked at me and smiled, I finally pulled out and she jumped up to kiss me.

I kissed her back then just held her.

A few minutes later we stared at the stars, and lay on the beach. I lay on my back and she did on her side with her hand around my chest, I had my pants and muscle shirt back on and she had my shirt.

"Kitty…" I started

She looked at me frightful, as if I would just drift away from her "y-yeah?"

"You want to be my girlfriend?" I asked after building up some courage

She looked at me for a while then a tear fell from her right eye and she held me close, and I took that as a yes. We stared at the stars for a while longer.


	16. Lies

Lies

I held my hand in front of me as the sun hit my face, my vision was blurry but I saw a figure in front of me. I blinked a few times till my vision came back into focus, I saw Squall smiling in front of me, Iris to my left, Kian behind me and Luna to my right I tried to get up but I felt something hold me down. I looked and it was Kitty still asleep. I tried to get up but saw that I was floating Kitty was levitating us. I moved abruptly and fell to the floor along with Kitty; she woke up slowly then noticed the four people staring at us. She turned white.

"Awe…" said Luna coming to Kitty's side holding Kitty's cat-eared cloak. Kitty put it on, I got up as Luna handed me my shirt smiling, and I put it on. We all went back to camp and packed up the tents.

"So… did you two…? "Asked Squall as we took down Kitty and Luna's tent, as they went for a walk.

I stared at him and knew exactly what he was talking about "Shut up, Squall… we just talked"

"Holy shit, you did didn't you" he let out

I smiled "Shut up, Squall"

"Alright! Jack finally became a man! Now all we need is your sister and I"

I stared at him then pushed him.

Kitty shirked the folded up tents into they were bite size and Luna put them in her pocket and we all continued our journey.

Kitty and I stood close by, but didn't hold hands, I guess neither of us wanted the others to know. Luna kept looking at me but I ignored her and made my way inside the castle, where the king Elf was.

"You have come back safely, I know you could do it! Now could you be so kind to give me my crown?" said the Elf as we came in

Luna handed me the crown and I held it in front of me "first we want the herbs"

"Herbs? There will be time for that later on, now could I have the crown?"

I held the crown close to me "not until we get the herbs" I said stubbornly

"You will get the herbs when I say so… and right now I want the crown" he bellowed out, pointing at the crown.

I got mad, I hated when anyone gave me an order "Fuck you!" I said turning around to walk out "come on were going back to your guy's mom to get the herbs" they started fallowing me, when I heard a noise like someone grunting, I turned around to see the Elf as he looked down and shook. His arms and legs extended as he revealed his true self, he was about 6', just barely taller then I.

He looked at me "you will give me that crown, boy" he jumped at me, I felt some one push me aside, it was Iris who stood in front of the Elf. The elf landed in front of Iris and bounced towards me. I rolled to my left as let his claw hit the part I was laying in.

I stood up "who are you?"

He turned his heat towards me "I'm Astos, the king of the dark elves you idiot" he slashed at me again but I jumped back.

I took out my bow and arrow and held it ready in front of Astos (I had two arrows, the one in my hand and the one my quiver) I didn't want to use it in vain; I guess Astos knew that because he let himself fly at me.

Kian kicked Astos to the wall as he squared off with him. Kian punched Astos a few times, Astos tried to fight back but Kian blocked his attacks. Kian threw a few more punches at Astos, but Astos took hold of his arms. I let go of my arrow and it hit Astos in the side, He let go of Kian and Iris came running in with both his knives in his hands, that he let hand behind him. Iris hit Astos a few times cutting him in random places whenever he could. Astos pushed Iris off, knocking him to the ground. Squall came running in, he cut off Astos' left hand. Astos yelled as he used his right hand to choke Squall. Astos lifted Squall in the air, I could see Squall start to turn blue and drop his sword, I ran to Astos, and stabbed him in the torso with my last arrow. I saw the arrow catch on fire and burn part of Astos' insides, I didn't do that it was Luna. Astos looked at Luna. Then he ran at Luna, Luna flinched as he came closer, when he got close to her, Kian jumped and got Astos between his legs, then slammed Astos' head into the ground, saving Luna from an attack. Astos got frustrated, his eyes turned green as he turned around to make eye contact to each of us one at a time, I reached for my knife but I couldn't move, I trued to move my head but nothing happened. I could only move my eyes; I looked around to see that everyone couldn't move either.

Astos looked at all of us individually and chuckled. "You can't stand against me, stupid humans" Astos looked at me last. He walked up to me and passed his hand through my face "did you really thought you had a chance?" he punched me in the stomach once, I couldn't move but I still felt pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone look at me. I could do anything, then I saw Kitty… she looked at me worried… I saw her eyes glow yellow and narrow again, she was turning into a Berserker again… I saw her break free from the bind and drop to all fours. Luna had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Let… go… of… my… BOYFRIEND!" let out Kitty with a growl as she ran on all fours towards Astos

Astos barely looked around when Kitty jumped on him knocking him down. Kitty slashed wildly at Astos' chest, she ripped him open as the bind on all of us disappeared. Luna quickly ran towards Kitty. Luna tried to get Kitty off but Kitty just pushed her away. Astos was coughing blood, and was pretty much dead. I ran towards Kitty and tackled her away from Astos, she made a tiger like growl as she went down, I stood on top of her, and she pushed me off with great ease, she went back towards Astos

"Kitty, no!" I let out trying to hold her back; Iris, Squall and Kian came to help me, who they held Kitty, down by her arms and legs. She was strong; she must have used up some of her energy because we could barely hold her. Luna lay on top of Kitty and passed her hand on Kitty's face.

"Kitty, stop it, get a hold of yourself" said Luna moving her hand out of the way as Kitty tried to bite it. After a few seconds Kitty's eyes turned light blue again, and widened to human eyes. She looked at us and we let go, Luna passed her hand trough Kitty's face "your boyfriend might not like that" then got off of her. Kitty looked at me, blushed then looked at Astos, who was half dead. She got up and ran to a corner crying.

I looked at Astos then at Kitty; I got up and went towards Kitty she jumped when I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, you must think I'm a monster," she said as she cried.

I stared at her, "I actually liked it," I said smiling

She looked at me "How could you like me after seeing that"

I put my hand on her chin and kissed her. After we pulled away I smiled at her, and had my forehead on hers "I like a little tiger in my women" I said as she blushed while chuckling then slowly stopped crying. I walked towards the others (who were staring at us, all except Luna who was examining the throne) I walked over to Astos, who lay on the ground, he coughed a few times; he flinched when he saw Kitty, which gave me an idea. I bent down to be closer to Astos.

"Where are the herbs? Tell me or I'll sick my woman at you" I said

He looked concerned "Their in the back…." He coughed

"Look what I found" said Luna from behind the throne

We all walked towards Luna. There was a large clear orb on the floor.

"Is that mom's?" asked Kitty

"Looks like it…" replied Luna picking it up. "It is mom's maybe she isn't that crazy…"

"Maybe…" said Kitty as we all looked at Astos.

We walked passed him to get out of the castle. "Who are you?" he asked me as we passed by, everyone turned to look at me. I didn't know what to answer except for one thing

"Where the Warriors of the Light…" I said.

Astos looked at us then lay back down, and bled to death.

We headed behind the castle. It made me sad to see that all the herbs were weathered, destroyed or burned.

"Now what?" asked Squall then looked at me

"We're going back to Matoya's cave," I said turning around and starting the long walk back to the boat.


End file.
